Silver
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: This is going to be a SesshoumaruSango fic. A huge battle has taken place and Sango is the only survivor along with her youkai friend, Kirara. But someone else comes along and she doesn't know him. Is he there to fight her? R&R! Please and thank you!
1. Buried

-Silver-  
  
-Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
-  
  
1 - Buried  
  
-  
  
Her dark, raven blew to the side in the warm spring breeze. She stood on the battlefield, covered in demon blood. Her large weapon rested on the crimson blades of grass in front of her. The scent of blood would have made a normal woman blanch and flinch. But not her. She had grown up with this scent, coming to get used to the sight and feel of it. The victory had meant nothing to her. Her expressionless eyes searched the horizon. She felt a chill that was not of this world, since the air was warm and her skin was coated in a thin sheet of sweat. A familiar presence made itself known when it jumped lightly on her head. Her hair was matted from the crimson liquid. She needed to bathe.  
  
"Kirara, take watch for me." She knew of the hot springs with which to cleanse herself. She walked straight towards them. She was wounded, yes. But first aid was not exactly available. The village nearby had been burned to the ground and the slayers that were with her were all dead. Seemingly unaffected, the young slayer peeled off the black outfit that looked like a second skin. She needed to mend it, that much was clear. The rips across her chest and legs and stomach.. it was surprising at how much was left. She dipped her foot into the water and gave a nod of satisfaction before completely submerging herself in the warm waters.  
  
-  
  
Peering around, the amber-eyed stranger noticed that the battle had not gone so well for either side. Whoever survived must have left. At his feet, a large weapon made it's bed in a pool of crimson.  
  
"Slayers." He narrowed his eyes at the assortment of weapons and disembodied body parts. Steeling himself, he tried to get over the strong scent of death and blood. Somewhere near him, he heard movement. He would stay and wait for whoever it was. He walked along, being careful to pick his way through the pools of the unmistakable liquid. He was finally able to stand without having to watch where his feet had taken place. He lifted his face to the breeze, taking in the fresh scents. He heard the rustle of the grasses and turned around. What he saw was not a battle, it was a massacre. A bloody massacre. This battle was merely such. A battle. The war was yet to come. He narrowed his curious and experienced amber eyes in the direction of the horizon.  
  
"Hsst!" The sound of the hiss made him whirl around. A large cat demon stood in front of him, demonic eyes glowing red. Was this the last survivor? A single sense told him to look behind the cream-colored demon. He saw a woman, dressed in a green skirt and red shirt. Her raven hair was darkened and damp with water and her scent was the only clean one on this battlefield.  
  
"Demon." The word was spoken in the lightest tone but seemed menacing all the same. She approached with quiet, experienced footsteps. Her grace was made for battle, both masculine and feminine at the same time. Such grace was dangerous to the enemy.  
  
"Human." She studied his face when she got close enough, gazing deeply into his amber eyes. He kept her gaze. It was.. almost like his own. She held his gaze without flinching. Not many humans could do that. He caught an odd scent on her. She was.. wounded. She looked to have a temper and a tough attitude. The cat demon broke their staring contest, jumping on the girl's shoulder and twirling her tails around the slayer's neck. Her dark eyes swirled with hatred.  
  
"Are you here to fight?"  
  
"No." He answered calmly, unaffected by her question and her piercing eyes. "I am here to see what has become of the hoard of demons." She gazed out over the fields. He narrowed his eyes and followed her gaze.  
  
"That is what has become of them. Naraku's precious minions. They were crushed under my fighters." She closed her eyes then opened them and gazed back at the amber-eyed demon.  
  
"Seems like it was said for your fighters, as well." She glared at him, her eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"They deserve respect for what they did!" She retorted. His gaze did not waver. His calm composure was annoying her. He eyed her with one brow raised. She was a stubborn one. Then he shrugged his shoulders and looked back out over the field. It was obvious that death did not faze this woman. Did life get the better of her, then? His gaze returned to her again, searching her eyes for any given weakness.  
  
"Hn." It only seemed to aggravate her more. He could practically see her anger instead of sensing it. The light wind caught his hair and blew it across his face. His pale, creamy complexion made his skin look soft, though it was anything but. His eyes could have been glass windows. His slightly baggy clothing hid his frame and the soft silky fur of the thing he had draped over his shoulder hid some of his shape, as well. She let her eyes roam over him. In this moment, they knew they might have despised each other because of what they were. But would it always be permanent?  
  
-  
  
Amber eyes narrowed and fangs were bared. His claws dug into the skin of his hand as he took out his anger by glaring at every person to give him a glance.  
  
"That good-for-nothin' little.." He grumbled. A young girl ran up to him, concern shining in her eyes. Her pale face showed worry and she wrung her hands, biting her lip. She was hesitant to speak to him when he was in moods like this.  
  
"Was it him again?" She asked, taking his hands in hers and forcing him to relax his tense muscles. He gave her a bitter glare. "What was it this time?" Tears showed clearly in her eyes. He sighed and fell backwards, sitting on the green grass. She sat down next to him, watching him. His silver, furry ears pressed hard against his head as his agitation skyrocketed.  
  
"The bastard insulted me an' you again. I can't stand his attitude." He growled. His hands balled themselves into fists again.  
  
"Just forget about him for now. We have bigger problems." He raised a brow. She sighed. "I heard about a hoard of demons that attacked and totally destroyed a village. Naraku made his move, Inuyasha. I think it's time we made ours." He snorted, lying back and putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Feh." He furrowed his brows. "We can't find him. What move could we possibly make, Kagome?" The girl at his side pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them.  
  
"I don't know, but if we don't do something.. who knows what'll happen!" She chewed on her lower lip. Inuyasha could sense the worry radiating from her. He set his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry so much. We'll defeat Naraku. We just need time."  
  
-  
  
The graves had been dug and the bodies placed in the holes. The slayer sighed and rocked back on her heels. She was feeling a little faint but otherwise she felt good. She buried her entire team with her still-bleeding wounds. She looked down and saw the stains on her clothes.  
  
"Slayer." She looked over, narrowing her eyes at the demon in front of her. He waved around some bandages and healing salve. "The next town had no problem giving them to me when they were for you, Sango." He emphasized her name and she snatched the items from his clawed hands.  
  
"Since you know my name, what's yours?" He remained silent for a moment, debating on whether or not to tell her. "You mentioned before that you wish for me to help you in some way. I need to know your name."  
  
"Sesshoumaru." She nodded. "I will help you with those. They may be serious." In fact, they were. She didn't say anything but stared at him. He could smell the seriousness of the wound.  
  
"I can handle them on my own-" He grabbed her wrists, narrowing his amber eyes at her.  
  
"You cannot do it on your own, onna. I know the wounds are dangerous!" He snapped, taking his hands off of her wrists, making certain to hit them a certain way so the items dropped into his awaiting grip. "Come." She glared at him but gave up and followed him, realizing that she really wanted to sit down.  
  
-  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
"You irritating wench! No!"  
  
"We've been sitting here for an hour!"  
  
"These things take time! Shut up!" Sango crossed her arms and glared heatedly at the demon in front of her. "You are so ungrateful. I could let you die." He saw her fidget nervously. "What?"  
  
"I have to go to the BATHROOM, if you don't mind!" She snapped. He fell backwards from his kneeling position and landed harshly on his backside.  
  
"Then get your damn cat demon. You cannot walk by yourself until they are healed."  
  
"I'm NOT helpless!" She was a fiery wench, Sesshoumaru mused.  
  
"If she does not take you, then I will assist you." She blushed a dark crimson.  
  
"Fine! Kirara!" The slayer found that the demon was right. She left the small hut, trying to walk as independently as she could. She leaned heavily on the cat demon, wincing and stumbling. Kirara stopped, mewing violently at her. "What is it?" She was suddenly on Kirara's back, grasping the cream-colored fur in her fingers. She went to the bathroom but had some difficulty pushing upward with her legs. Kirara helped out as much as possible. Sesshoumaru continued his work on her wounds when she had sat back down in front of him.  
  
"I told you." He said, a smirk evident on his face.  
  
"As if you need an ego boost." She stated sarcastically. She gasped sharply when his deft but gentle hands brushed against the side of her breast. He noticed her sharp intake of breath and gave her a quizzical look. "W-What are you l-looking a-at!?" She was flushed and biting her tongue to keep any other comments from coming out of her mouth. He shook his head and finished up the knot he had been tying.  
  
"Only a few more." He told her in a quiet tone. He realized that one thing was.. wrong. He would need to.. She noticed his hesitation and knew what it was about.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sesshoumaru." He hesitated again but nodded. So.. he had a conscience. And an honor code. She watched him closely as he pulled off the green skirt and then the black pants underneath. He was gentle.. She bit her lip when he put the salve on her wound then held her breath when he began to rub it in. He had a look of utter concentration on his face. She felt the stinging burn of the healing salve. He wrapped it in bandages, taking care not to tie it too tight. If it were too tight, she would not be able to move it at all and the pain would be unbearable.  
  
-  
  
Sango opened her eyes, aware that she must have fallen asleep after she was bandaged and laid down to rest. She looked around to find that her only companion was the little Kirara, curled up next to her side. She checked the bandages. They were red and just about soaked through. She stood up, leaning herself on the wood wall to her right. She felt a foreign heat come to her face. Her head pounded. She stumbled to the door, breathing heavily. Sweat rolled down her face. She opened the door and nearly fell forward if she didn't catch herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting peacefully against a tree, staring at the horizon, lost in his thoughts. He couldn't place anything.. nothing was happening as he wanted it to. Suddenly, he caught a scent. Her scent.. mingled with death and sickness. He watched as she walked out, nearly falling but supporting herself up. He went over quickly.  
  
"What.." She fell forward and he caught her in his arms. Her forehead was burning with fever. It seemed as though she had gotten more than wounds on the battlefield. She was now limp in his arms, succumbed to the fever and the sickness and weakness. He carried her into the hut and laid her down on the blankets that were her bed. Then he started a fire to add light and warmth to the hut.  
  
"Shit." He cursed as he changed her bandages again. He continued to glance at her pain-filled expression. Her breathing was labored and she moaned in her sleep. He finally had enough of her moving around and set his hands on both sides of her face, bringing his lips down to her ear. "Calm down, now, Sango. I need to help you." He whispered soothingly. She stopped moving and calmed down but continued to moan and cry out. Tears soaked her cheeks and her face was pale and drawn. She was feverish and it was only getting worse. When he was finished with her wounds, he got up and went to get some more water in a bucket. He sternly told Kirara that she had to watch the slayer and that if anything went wrong, she would have come and fetch him. The cat demon mewed her understanding and rested her head near Sango's, purring gently in the slayer's ear.  
  
-  
  
Sesshoumaru changed the wet cloth on her forehead every once in a while. He left often but returned to check on her and see if her conditioned changed. It usually either stayed the same or got worse. In this case, she had gotten worse by midnight. It was bad enough to force him to pour a burning medication down her throat. She coughed but swallowed it, since she was barely awake. He stood up, ready to leave when he felt her hand on his wrist.  
  
"Please.. don't leave me to die.." Perhaps it was a sense of hers, but now that she brought it up, he realized that death was hanging heavily inside the hut. He nodded. It would be a dying wish he would grant her. He could do no more than he already had. She would simply have to survive by her own force of will. "Thank you.. Sesshoumaru." Her brown eyes were dazed and unfocused. He could feel a foreign feeling welling up inside of him.  
  
"Sango.." He whispered, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. Though he hated her for being a human, he also respected her for her pride, honor, and strength. He knew she hated him, as well. But he could see why she did not want to die alone.  
  
"I respect you.." He was startled by these words, caught off-guard. "You have honor and pride.. Like me. Please.. just don't leave me. I do not.. want to die alone."  
  
"You have my word, Sango. On my honor." He was not ready to admit that he respected her, as well.. but she would be leaving soon anyway. "I respect you as well, though you are a human. You are like me in ways I do not care to admit." She moaned in pain and brought her hands up to her chest, clutching the fabric of her shirt. He could do nothing but watch. His eyes stung for some odd reason..  
  
-  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood together, looking out over the hill they stood on.  
  
"Do you think he'll attack it while we're away, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her brown eyes going to her hanyou friend.  
  
"I don't know, Kagome." He said, his shoulders sagging. "I can't answer that."  
  
-  
  
That's all for the first chapter. What'd you all think? Please review to let me know. 


	2. Reflections

-Silver-  
  
-Disclaimer- Heh.. Nope. I own.. NOTHING!  
  
-  
  
2 - Reflections  
  
-  
  
Sesshoumaru wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Why was he acting this way? Surely he could not be feeling pity towards this human. She went limp against his chest, her hands against his shirt. He could smell her scent. It wasn't littered with anything. Then it finally became tainted with her sickness. He could do nothing about this. But.. why did he want to?  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" He looked down at her after taking her shoulders and pushing her gently away. "I know you don't really want to stay with me.." She whispered. "And I think I want to be alone for a while."  
  
"I will be in hearing range." She nodded. She laid back after he left. Her thoughts were swirling around in her mind, causing her head to hurt more. She was so confused. She just wanted to be alone right now, to sort herself out and regain the control she had lost. She stared up at the ceiling. What was happening to her? Why did she get so sick? Just as these thoughts entered her mind, something hit the hut.  
  
"WHAT THE--!?" She screamed and was cut off as she was buried by wood.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down outside, leaning against the tree. He began to drift off, the exhaustion working its way to him. He wasn't so worried now. The fever looked to be nothing more than that. Her sickness was starting to go away. Especially after he poured that stuff down her throat. It was water mixed with various herbs. It burned as it went down but the stuff worked like a charm.  
  
"WHAT THE--!?" He nearly jumped out of his skin. His eyes snapped open and he looked at the hut.. or the pile that was left. His amber eyes widened. The demon that had hit the hut was digging through the rubble, searching for something. Kirara's roar of anger could be heard as the cat demon unburied herself and stood in front of the demon. She was thrown roughly aside as the demon continued to throw the wood, searching for whatever he was looking for. Finally, it seemed like he found what he was looking for because he let out a growl of pleasure. Sesshoumaru saw what he found and gasped sharply. The large demon held Sango in his clawed hand. He could tell she was unconscious because she was limp. Knowing her, if she had been conscious, she would be thrashing and screaming despite the sickness or her wounds.  
  
-  
  
The monk sat, waiting for the two travelers to meet him where they had said they would in the letter. A brown ball of fur bounded across the field before launching itself in his arms.  
  
"Shippou!"  
  
"Miroku!" The little kitsune wailed. "It's been so long!" Miroku smiled as Shippou crawled up his shoulder. "Do you think Sango got a letter?"  
  
"I hope she did. I can't wait to see her again."  
  
"I know. Kagome-chan can't either. She said so in her letter!" The kit was obviously excited about seeing the whole gang again.  
  
"Well, maybe we'll be lucky and everyone will show up." Shippou didn't answer and looked back when a foul, yet familiar scent hit his nose. He pulled on Miroku's robes.  
  
"Look, Miroku! Isn't that Jaken? Sesshoumaru's servant?" His green eyes watched the toad-like demon as he walked toward them. It was obvious he was anxious to leave before he got left behind.  
  
"Yes, I think you are right, Shippou." Miroku stood up, frowning.  
  
"Do not attack me!" Jaken launched himself on the ground, holding a letter in his shaking hands. "This is from Lord Sesshoumaru for his worthless half-demon brother--!" Miroku hit him with the butt end of the staff.  
  
"Inuyasha is not worthless, toad." The monk's violet eyes narrowed.  
  
"Whatever.. Just take the letter!" He practically threw it at them and ran away, frightened. Miroku looked at the letter.  
  
"What do you think it says?" Shippou asked, leaning forward to stare at the folded parchment, looking at it like he had x-ray vision.  
  
"I don't know but it wouldn't be right to open it while Inuyasha is not here." For the next hour, Shippou's eyes scanned the sky for Kirara while Miroku watched for Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Sango would be here by now, right?" The little fox asked sadly.  
  
"Somehow, something does not seem right. When we parted ways, it was in the beginning of our journey. Half a year ago, we went our separate ways. Jaken came from the direction Sango had gone in. She doesn't know about Sesshoumaru, does she? She went in the direction of his lands."  
  
"Do you think we should have warned her?"  
  
"I can't help but wonder what has become of her." The monk considered the options. "Try not to think about anything bad, Shippou." The kitsune began to cry.  
  
"But.. Sesshoumaru doesn't like humans on his lands! What if he killed her and found the letter and is sending this to tell Inuyasha she's dead!?" The kit had a good point, Miroku mused. They stayed silent after that, waiting for any signs of their companions.  
  
"Was it a bad idea to split up?"  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha walked silently in front of Kagome, sniffing at the air every now and then. Their journey had been quiet for the most part of it. They had gotten into a fight after the first hour. Kagome stared at the ground, anxious to see her friends again, especially Sango.  
  
"Stop being moody, we'll be there soon." Inuyasha said irritably. He could smell her anger and anxiousness.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't said anything about that then I wouldn't BE moody!" She stated in an aggravated tone.  
  
"I'm not the one who brought it up!" He screamed, scowling. "YOU did!"  
  
"I did not, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Did too, Kagome!"  
  
"SIT!" He hit the ground and Kagome stepped over him, continuing on her way. He stayed like that, raking his claws through the ground to get rid of his anger. He pulled his face from the dirt and stood up. He brushed the dirt from himself and jumped into the trees, going past Kagome, gliding along the tops, his amber eyes watching ahead for the field like a hawk. Kagome growled and mumbled obscenities directed toward the hanyou. He growled at her when his sharp hearing picked up the bitter words.  
  
-  
  
Sango opened her eyes, which immediately widened. She could hardly breathe. She couldn't move. She looked up to see a demon.. a very familiar demon.  
  
"Yukio.." Her eyes were wide. "Yukio, let me go!" Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught a blur of silver and the familiar glint of steel. She struggled in the demon's grip. She had spared this demon only once before and only because a jewel shard had manipulated him. "Sesshoumaru.." Her eyes went to Sesshoumaru, who was now behind Yukio. "Don't kill him!" She gazed at the demon's forehead. Sure enough, there was a shard of the Shikon no Tama. She screamed, making both of the demons drop and cover their ears. In this time, she was released. She ran, wrapping one arm across her stomach. She grabbed Hiraikotsu, mainly so she could use it to defend herself against his attacks.  
  
"Give me your shards!" Yukio growled. She couldn't move too well in her kimono so she shrugged the red and pink shirt off and faced them. She had the black battle suit underneath, so she didn't need the outside clothing. She then pulled the knot out from the side of the green skirt and stepped out of that. She waited until the demon was close enough to jump up, making a grab for the shard. She found herself being thrown away. Kirara broke her descent and flew her over to Yukio. Sesshoumaru just watched with wide eyes as she did it all herself.. and with wounds and a fever! Sango let go of Kirara's fur and landed on the demon's shoulders. She grabbed one of his horns and stretched one arm to where she felt the shard. She grabbed it and jumped away before Yukio could grab hold of her.  
  
"Yukio!" She landed on her feet, sliding back and bending down. She was breathing heavily with the strain from her wounds and the fever taking its effect. Yukio seemed to regain control of himself and looked around, his red eyes wide. He ran from the village and didn't pause to look back. Sesshoumaru walked forward, almost hesitant to go near the slayer. So the rumors about her being the best were true, he mused.  
  
"Sango?" She stood up and looked back. He looked her up and down. She seemed like a fragile woman when she had been sleeping in the hut.. but now he saw the true strength of her. She intrigued him even more than before. He respected her, he knew. A little more so than before. Her chocolate brown eyes were clear and, for an instant, she felt like she wasn't sick at all.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, thank you for not interfering." She said, looking down into her hand. She sighed. "Will you help with the hut?" He just nodded, remaining silent.  
  
-  
  
A while later, after the hut, Sesshoumaru read the letter he had found. He was a little surprised that she knew his half-breed brother. Just how long ago had it been that he had seen the imp? He saw when and where they wished to meet her and wrote a letter to them, stating that she was ill and wounded and needed to rest. He gave directions from where they would be to the village. He made it brief. Then he sniffed at the air, going quickly to where he had made Jaken and Rin wait.  
  
Sango brushed her raven hair and put it up in its usual ponytail. She continued to think about how Sesshoumaru looked a little familiar. It was in a certain way.. she just didn't know. What was it? She hadn't noticed it before because she hadn't exactly looked at him in a friend sort of way. She didn't now, either, but she noticed how much he looked like someone she knew. Was it.. Inuyasha? He had the eyes.. and the long silver hair. But yet, they were completely different. Inuyasha was a hanyou and Sesshoumaru was a full-blooded demon. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she walked outside. The sunlight shone through the fluffy white clouds and lit up the land below. She remembered that when she was a little girl, her father took her, Kirara, and Kohaku out to the hill and they would stare up at the clouds, pointing and saying what each one looked like. She shook her head again. She couldn't think about those times without getting upset.  
  
"You remember that time, don't you, Kirara? When we watched the clouds?" The cat demon mewed and brushed against her leg. "Come on, I could use a small walk." She took her katana along, just in case she might need it. She walked out over the grounds and noticed the crimson-stained dirt and grass. The battle had more effect on the land than on her. She walked into the woods, searching for a nice place to sit and think. She heard the river, where the falls were, and went in that direction. Kirara trotted at her mistress's heels. Sango kneeled on the grassy bank and looked at her reflection in the water. She touched the surface with the tip of her finger and watched as her reflection rippled. She hummed a slow lullaby as she lay down on her stomach, swinging her feet in the air and stroking Kirara's ears. The cat demon purred, leaning into the gentle touch. Her ears twitched at the soft sound of Sango's sweet voice.  
  
-  
  
Kagome rushed forward, her arms spread wide as she accepted the happy little kitsune into them. She hugged little Shippou, squeezing the life from the cute little ball of fur.  
  
"Shippou!"  
  
"Kagome!" He squealed gleefully. His shrill voice was like music to her ears since she hadn't heard him speak in six months.  
  
"Hello." Kagome looked up, her eyes widening. She grabbed Miroku with one arm and Shippou in the other and gave them a group hug.  
  
"God, I missed you so much, guys!" She was nearly in tears. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and made a disgusted face.  
  
"Tch." He crossed his arms, looking away from the cute scene. It made him sick.  
  
"Hey, you guys, did Sango get here yet?" Shippou coughed and squirmed out of the girl's hold. "Guys?" Miroku looked away, at Inuyasha.  
  
"This is a message from your brother. Jaken brought it to us, telling us it was for you. We haven't read it yet." He handed the parchment to Inuyasha, who took it reluctantly. He stared at it, tempted to rip it up. However, he was also curious. He opened it and let his eyes scan the contents. His amber orbs widened and he looked up at them. "What does it say, Inuyasha?" He handed it to Kagome, his mouth dry. Kagome read it next and she paled visibly. Then she handed it to Miroku, who read it aloud. It made them all sick to their stomach.  
  
"We should go to her. Please, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was quiet, sad.  
  
"Sure."  
  
-  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her from the shadows. She was so.. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about anything. He just wished to watch her. He listened to the sweet melody she hummed. She had a lovely voice.. He wondered what she would sound like if she sung it.  
  
"Mother used to sing that to us, remember, Kirara?" The cat demon's ear twitched and she lifted her head, red eyes blinking. A low rumble resounded from her throat as she purred. Sango smiled. She looked so delicate to Sesshoumaru instead of the strong woman she really was. He could see the pain in her eyes and in her expression. It was written in black letters..  
  
"Sango?" She looked back, narrowing her eyes at him. "You shouldn't wander off alone. Especially not with your fever."  
  
"Hn." She sat up, folding her hands in her lap. "I just wanted to think. I can't stay in that hut all the time." He walked over and sat down, keeping his distance.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Besides, I had Kirara with me." She looked at him, a frown set on her face. "And it isn't so bad now.." He leaned over and put his hand on her forehead. Her eyes widened and she stiffened. A light blush spread across her face. He could feel himself slipping from control and he had absolutely no idea why. He pulled his hand away.  
  
"I suppose it is fading." Sango felt breathless and relieved that she didn't need to speak. He could hear how shallow her breathing was and how fast her heart was beating. She looked back at the water just in time to see a fish jump out of the water, the droplets sparkling in the sun. She had no idea why but she felt a shiver run through her body.  
  
-  
  
Miroku walked in silence, afraid to speak, afraid that his voice would crack. He held tightly onto his staff. He was glad to have Inuyasha and Kagome near. Shippou was asleep in Kagome's arms, so it was almost like he wasn't there.  
  
"This feels like old times.. before we met Sango." Kagome said, her eyes going to Inuyasha's back. Miroku faded out of the reality he was in, imagining himself beside Sango, holding her to him. He had feelings for her and he would admit it openly.. but he didn't know why his throat always closed up when he tried to tell her. He sometimes even grew disgusted with himself for flirting with other girls when there was one very special girl in front of him.  
  
"Why would Sesshoumaru even bother to take care of her?" He asked out loud, not even meaning to do so. Inuyasha said nothing and continued walking. Kagome shook her head, not knowing the answer. 'Could it be a trap..?' The monk hung on the thought.  
  
-  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at himself irritably. He was in no mood to speak, which was convenient, considering Sango was asleep. There he went again. Thinking about her. His thoughts went on endlessly but he mentally beat the shit out of himself to stop them. He did not like a human. It did not go beyond respect.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, I delivered the letter." Jaken got hit in the head with a rock.  
  
"Leave me alone now, Jaken." To put it in simple terms: Jaken ran for his life. Sesshoumaru was completely at ease until he felt something in his lap. He looked down at his folded legs to see Kirara curl up and set her head on his thigh. He blinked. He liked Kirara. She was nice company. She didn't make a sound unless you talked to her or something bad was to happen. He gently ran a finger from her forehead to between her ears, feeling the soft fur against his skin. She purred. He relaxed and set his hand on her head, scratching her ears.  
  
-  
  
Sango learned one thing. Waking up to complete darkness does make one believe they are blind. She looked around for a sign that she wasn't blind, like a light or something. She got on her hands and knees, feeling around for the wall. She used that and felt for the door. She pushed it open and stumbled out. She fell into someone's arms.  
  
"What are you doing? Why are you frightened?" His voice sounded soothing. She rushed into a panic.  
  
"I-I can't see anything.." She wanted to cry. Sesshoumaru stiffened then pulled her to his chest, walking into the hut. Tears rolled down her pale face and she felt foolish. It was so dark.. She was relieved when he started a fire and she was able to see. "Thank you." She realized that he still had her in his arms. She had been so frightened. It was just so dark.. even outside. "Why is it so dark?"  
  
"Because tonight is a new moon." He answered. "Black clouds are covering the sky. I do not know who sent them or why, but they do not feel right."  
  
"Naraku.." She whispered. She unconsciously tightened her grip on his shirt. "He must have sent them."  
  
"I can almost taste rather than smell the poison in the air. It is best we stay inside." Kirara had walked in before him and curled up in the warmth of Sango's blankets. Sango snuggled into Sesshoumaru's arms. Her mind screamed at her to just break away from him and lay in her bed but she ignored it. His mind screamed at him to toss her back on her bed. He did the same as her, ignored it. Sango closed her eyes, smelling his scent. He smelled less feminine than she thought he would. He could smell her scent. She had a scent that made him think of running through a forest of pine trees at night and disturbing the wet grasses under his feet. In fact, he liked her scent. It was so natural.. Shaking his head, he growled at himself. He mentally hit himself with a stick over and over and over again.  
  
-  
  
Long chapter, eh? ^_^  
  
I like writing long chapters.  
  
They're fun to write.  
  
Please..  
  
Review!  
  
And enjoy! 


	3. Tainted

-Silver-  
  
-Disclaimer- What can I say? I don't own a lot.. and if I did own Inuyasha, I'm sure I would own a lot of stuff.. But I DON'T!  
  
-  
  
3 - Tainted  
  
-  
  
Sesshoumaru glowered at Jaken. The toad was chattering away about how horrible humans were and how they were nothing other than a waste of time.  
  
"If I'm a waste of time, then what are you?" The toad jumped at least five feet in the air. He looked around, sweat rolling down his forehead. Sango stood there, glaring down menacingly at him. "I could crush you. Don't think I can't or won't."  
  
"Slayer, I sent a letter to your friends. They should be arriving any day now." Sesshoumaru interrupted.  
  
"Huh?" She blinked.  
  
"My worthless half-breed brother and his friends." She stared at him. 'Worthless humans. I will rid myself of my respect for this human. I must. I will not be loaded down by this.. this feeling.' His thoughts brought up his previous admittance of his respect for her. He still hated her. He had to hate her. It was just the way he was and the way he would always be. He hated her panic, her fear, and her sadness. Fingering Tokijin, he gave her a bitter glare.  
  
"Inuyasha and the others are coming to see me?"  
  
"Yes." He answered, stone-faced and calm.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I sent them a letter informing them of your sickness." He knew that if he killed her, Inuyasha would know it was him and come after him. He reflected on that idea.  
  
"Oh." She closed her eyes, feeling vaguely sick. What kind of sickness was this? She had the flu before and this was not even close. She had normal high fevers but this wasn't it. Sesshoumaru could sense something wrong. Now that he thought about it, what kind of sickness was this prolonged even after that medication he poured down her throat? Her eyes went out of focus. She went rigid. She fought it off and shook her head but everything was still a blur. "Sesshoumaru.." She was suddenly thrown into a tree and knocked unconscious.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken. "Do you know what that was!?" The dog demon's eyes were red from anger.  
  
"N-No, my-my Lord!" The toad ran away, sweating and screaming for his life.  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha picked his way through the dense woods. It was filled with the scent of an old battle that was about a few days to a week old.  
  
"This place stinks." Kagome waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"This was where the dead youkai were burned." Miroku said, looking down. "Their ashes are below our feet."  
  
"Ew!" Kagome looked down and made a face. "Why?"  
  
"It's a warning." Inuyasha said, his eyes flashing red from the scent. "That the youkai did not win."  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"Slayers." He answered as soon as they stepped out of the woods. The graves were not that plentiful and flowers were placed at their base along with their weapons placed in the middle and sticks at the head.  
  
"Sango.." Kagome's voice was low and worried. Sesshoumaru emerged from a hut, slamming the door from his anger. "Sesshoumaru." He looked over at them, narrowing his eyes. Inuyasha could smell Sango's blood.  
  
"What the hell is with Sango's blood, Sesshoumaru?" The hanyou growled.  
  
"I had performed an act which reopened her wounds from the battle." Kagome raced to the hut, her eyes wide and fright radiating from her.  
  
"Sango!" The miko fell silent as the rest of the words faded on her lips. The slayer's hand was draped over her wound and her eyes were closed. Her breathing was labored and she looked pale. "What happened?" Sesshoumaru's fear of that look on her face would not resurface.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Miroku and Inuyasha growled.  
  
"What did you do to Sango-chan?" Shippou asked, his green eyes wide.  
  
"I knocked her unconscious. It would not have happened, had it not been necessary."  
  
"What are you blabbering about?" Inuyasha asked, his hand finding its way to Tetsusaiga.  
  
"She is, as we speak, being taken over by something. I thought it as a mere sickness, as did she." He turned to look back at the hut. "There is no way to find out what is possessing her. Most likely a demon spirit that has made her body its home."  
  
"Allow me." Miroku walked into the hut and closed the door behind him. Within minutes, he was back outside. "Whatever is inside of her, it is stronger than I am." Sesshoumaru could sense the sorrow and dread coming from the monk. He couldn't care less but he knew the monk was right.  
  
"We have to beat it.. without harming her." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"But.. how?" The door to the hut flew open. Sango stood there, her eyes devoid of emotion and her expression set in a glare. She had her katana out, pointing it at them.  
  
"Time for you to die!" She screamed, lunging towards them.  
  
"Sango!" They all, except for Sesshoumaru, cried. Kagome just narrowly dodged the attack. She then went for Miroku then Inuyasha. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and deflected her attack. She ran back in, attacking Sesshoumaru. He drew Tokijin and blocked. They continued to fight as the others watched. Sango was heedless to the pain of her wounds. Sesshoumaru knew there was no other way. He could feel himself shaking. Why did he not wish to kill her? He cleared his thoughts.  
  
"Why?" He whispered. Then he bit his lip and when she was running at him, raced forward and ran Tokijin through her stomach. She stared at him in shock and her eyes came back to normal. He saw betrayal in them. He watched her fall forward, sliding further on Tokijin. He pushed her off of him and scowled. He swallowed, the scent of her blood making him sick to his stomach. Without a word, he fled. The others stared after him in shock.  
  
-  
  
Kagome wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and returned to her task of cleaning Sango up. She swallowed and closed the slayer's eyes so they weren't staring up any longer.  
  
"Sango.." Finally giving in to her emotions, she covered her face with her hands and cried. She felt a light touch on her shoulder and looked over to see Inuyasha. She turned to him, burying her face in his chest.  
  
"It is hard, Kagome. I know. But.. Sesshoumaru just bolted and I don't know why." She tightened her grip on him.  
  
"She's dead, Inuyasha. She isn't going to come back to us." She looked up and saw, in surprise, tears rolling down his face. "Why does it have to be this way?"  
  
"I don't know." He looked at Sango. "She was brave. How could something so easily have taken over her?"  
  
"It made her sick and weak.. Then it took over her when she was unconscious and unaware."  
  
"I saw her come back before she died. She looked at my brother.. with betrayal in her eyes. She obviously didn't know what she was doing." Inuyasha continued to stare at his dead friend. Why did everything have to go wrong? Why did she have to die? They had killed Naraku, wasn't that enough?  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome saw his pain.  
  
"I should've stopped him.. We could have avoided her and let you use your powers. This is my fault."  
  
-  
  
"This is my fault." Sesshoumaru vigorously tried to wash her blood from his claws. "I had taken care of her to ask for her help. I should not care if she dies." He had needed her help because of Rin. He sometimes didn't know what to do. Some cases were pretty bad. And nutrition.. heh, don't get him started. He didn't know what human bodies needed. But he did know what he needed to do.  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha set Sango's body in the hut. His eyes stung and his tears gave way again. He brushed his clawed fingers across her cold cheek. He wished she would just open her eyes. She looked like she was asleep, not dead.  
  
"Sango.." Too many bad things happened in the hanyou's life and this was another one. He swallowed and sat down next to her. "I shouldn't be cryin' like this. You're with Kohaku and.. and your people. This isn't what you wanted, though, is it?" He looked up at the ceiling. "You just don't seem like the type to want death.." He chewed on his lips. "I dunno. What you had to live for had all been thrown out into the ocean and you were left on shore. If you can hear me.. I wish you didn't go and swim for them. I wish you weren't dead. You were a good friend and it isn't hard to let go. I ain't the type to be sayin' all this, either. I hope you can be happy.. wherever you are." With that said, he stood up and walked out of the hut, stone-faced and cold. Miroku walked in next, sliding the door closed quietly behind him. He put his hands in a prayer motion and said a prayer for her soul.  
  
"Sango, whatever has been done to you.. God, I wish I knew. This shouldn't have happened. Not to you." He took a beaded necklace from inside his robes and set it on the floor, next to her body. "Those are prayer beads." He heaved a sigh. Then he stood up and left.  
  
-  
  
Sesshoumaru was still at the river. He was staring at his hands as if they, themselves, were poison. His stomach twisted with the disgust he felt. Killing her when she was like that.. in that state. Maybe there had been another way. He didn't want Inuyasha and his little friends to claw at him about what he had done. Not to mention that his conscience was annoying. He found that he would always be tainted by her blood. There was no way to fix what he had done. So he stood up and jumped into the trees, watching the moonrise from the treetops.  
  
-  
  
Well, this has been chapter 3! Sorry to leave you hangin' there but I wanted to update. Believe me, when I have time next, the next chapter will be done! 


	4. Trust

-Silver-  
  
-Disclaimer- shakes head Heh.. don't own.  
  
-  
  
4 - Trust  
  
-  
  
He blended in with the shadows, darting past the patches of light from the half-full moon and bright stars. The clouds moved in ominously, covering and blotting out stars. His amber orbs fixed on his destination. He caught the stench of death and the fresh scent of tears. He knew he had to be quick about it. Sneaking to the door, he slid it open and stepped through. His eyes widened at who and what he saw before him. His little brother was kneeling down before a small rise where the body of the slayer lay, seeming so innocent that it looked as though she were only asleep. Candles were lit on both sides, providing flickering and dancing light and shadows, casting both over the gloominess of the room. The hanyou stood and turned, his hate-filled gaze landing on his older sibling. However, there was much more than hatred in those glistening amber eyes.  
  
"I knew you'd be here." His voice was quiet and haunted. His eyes narrowed. "Why?"  
  
"Simple answer, brother." Sesshoumaru glared at him. "One in which I will not give to you."  
  
"What is it with you, huh!? You know that bringing her back will change nothing! She will despise you for what you did!"  
  
"You think I don't know that!?" Inuyasha let out a snarl as soon as the older youkai moved forward. "Let me pass."  
  
"No way in hell! I know what you'll do!" The hanyou finally let his anger take hold of him. "You'll wind up killin' her again!"  
  
"Letting anger speak for you will accomplish nothing." Sesshoumaru drew out Tenseiga. "I am here to revive her and then I will take my leave of you. I do not wish for you to continue coming after me relentlessly just to avenge her. I wish to kill you with honor and in a battle to the death." He spoke as though Inuyasha were only an immature child. He took another step forward and held up his gleaming katana. "Step aside."  
  
"As long as you promise not to bother her anymore. You have to promise not to speak to or confront her." The hanyou's voice grew colder after each word. Sesshoumaru said nothing but looked to Sango, narrowing his eyes to see the demons. He pushed his brother out of the way and swung the blade.  
  
"As I said before, I will take my leave." He walked out of the shed, disappearing back into the shadows.  
  
-  
  
The voices.. She could feel a strange, otherworldly warmth when she reached out. She was floating.. or so it seemed. She had felt like this for a while now. The voices were going away now. She held her hand out but the warmth faded. She felt pain. Excruciating pain.  
  
"Sango, wake up." She opened her eyes to see concerned amber orbs staring right into her face. She stared, not completely understanding anything. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"  
  
"My stomach.." She choked out, heaving air. She began to cough dryly.  
  
"Right.." He ran out and came back a moment later with a canteen. He tilted her head back just a little and tipped the canteen. She drank it willingly, wanting to stop the dry heaving and coughing. He took it away, knowing that too much wasn't good. "Better?" She nodded. "Okay, do you remember who I am?" She stared at him blankly. She was still delirious. The wound was made by Tokijin.. the poison of her mind vanished just before she was killed. Then recognition filled her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She smiled. "What happened? I remember.. only seeing Sesshoumaru run Tokijin through my stomach." Her face paled.  
  
"I don't think we should talk about that." His voice was cold, emotionless. "I know who will be happy to see you back alive."  
  
"K-Kagome and Miroku?" She asked, hopefully.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered. "How long are you gonna stay with us?" She looked away from him, not really willing to answer.  
  
"I-I want to travel alone again. How is Kirara taking it?"  
  
"Not well. She has been moping around, acting as though the world was ending, dragging her tails everywhere." Sango winced with pain at visualizing the words he had said. "Miroku's been a basketcase ever since. I swear it's like he's not alive. He acts like a zombie."  
  
"Please, Inuyasha, don't say anything else." She then let herself slip into a dark, dreamless sleep.  
  
-  
  
Her awakening was something she never expected. Someone was standing over her. She could feel their power flow through her, healing her. She could only guess that it was Kagome. The young miko must have learned to heal.  
  
"I'm finished, guys. I don't know how long it will be before she wakes up, though." Kagome looked over at them with eagerness shining in her deep brown eyes. "For Sesshoumaru to come and heal her like that.. I think he didn't want to say that he actually cared for her. I remember the raw horror in his eyes when she had died on Tokijin. He didn't want to do it, Inuyasha. That childish grudge of yours will need to go away before you realize that he didn't want to. Miroku, you must remember the hesitation."  
  
"I do." As much as the monk hated to admit it, he knew she was right. Sesshoumaru did not want to kill Sango. "Maybe it was the guilt he felt.. but.."  
  
"That wasn't it!" Kagome cried, standing up and scowling. "I think he has feelings for her but he won't admit it! How many times do you believe that he had watched her before he talked to her? She went through his territory, unhindered by him. He must have known she was there!"  
  
"Kagome, you're walking into something you don't understand!" Inuyasha shouted. "He doesn't care for anyone!"  
  
"What about that human girl, Rin, that follows him around?" Kagome retaliated. "He would not have her around him if he couldn't stand humans!"  
  
"Enough." Miroku's calm voice cut through their tyraid of screams. "We will never know, anyway. He had told you, Inuyasha, that he was taking his leave of us."  
  
"Yeah." Granted, had Sango been better, she would have stormed outside and pounded her fists into the ground. She listened to their conversation in pained silence, somehow managing to keep a straight face. Was what Kagome had said true? About him caring for her? No. Sesshoumaru was a very complex and confusing puzzle. She would get no where without answers. He was perplexing. She had been sick and weak and he had provided all that she had needed. He had bandaged her wounds. He had held her when she was scared. He had killed her. That not only wounded her physically but emotionally, as well. She had the time but she didn't have the heart. She could not think of it without feeling betrayed, hurt.  
  
-  
  
Sesshoumaru had kept to his word. He had left as soon as he heard her speak. He did not know how or why he had grown so fond of a human so quickly. Maybe it was the longing to accept humans that now existed, thanks to Rin.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The little girl ran forward but stopped as soon as she saw him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Rin." He sat down, feeling a small, irritating form of seperation anxiety. Perhaps he had gotten used to having her so close to him that he missed her presence. Subconsciously, he closed his eyes and imagined her face as he had seen her when she was humming that small song to herself. "Rin, come here." She walked cautiously over to him and stood before him. "What do you think of that woman I showed you before?"  
  
"You mean the one with the big weapons and little kitty?" He nodded, gazing at her with narrowed eyes. "She was a pretty lady. She seemed really nice."  
  
"Would you have liked for her to care for you?"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, I like being with you." She blinked. "Why would I wish for her to care for me?"  
  
"Answer my question, human." He looked away from her after he had used that harsh tone.  
  
"Yes." She admitted softly. The great dog youkai had no idea what to do. Human needs were not his specialty. Her eyes showed some amount of sadness and he briefly wished that he had not brought it up. Jaken remained silent, knowing well that if he opened his mouth, he would die.  
  
"Leave me." She nodded and turned around, walking back towards the fire that was going. He closed his eyes. That had been his plan for the taiji-ya. To take care of Rin. But he had to be true to his word. He would stay away from her. It was her decision, though, if she came looking for him. But he knew that wouldn't happen. "The betrayal.."  
  
-  
  
Sango sat up when she was sure that they were gone. She kept up an emotionless mask and tried her hardest not to think about anything. Either way, she knew her thoughts would return to the youkai who had killed her. And yet, had he not brought her back? Why? She wished to know the reason. The real reason that only he could give.  
  
"Shit." She cursed, wrapping her arms around herself as she rocked back and forth. She was losing her grasp on reality. She had been in a sort of fantasy world.. a different realm. She had been warm and happy and had not thought about Sesshoumaru's betrayal. "Dammit." She could not believe that she was finding herself being pulled between a being with split personalities. She was in danger of being pulled in half. Curses flew through her mind and she found herself voicing them as they came. How had she come to be so weak, so dependant on a full-blooded youkai with no feelings? She shook her head. That was what he wanted everyone to think. He did have feelings. Even Naraku had feelings. He had acted out of hate and lust for Kikyou. He had acted and was so brash that he let nothing interfere. "So much like everyone.." It was a hard thing to admit but when it was thought about, didn't everyone tend to reach their goals if they tried?  
  
"Sango!" Miroku's voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up, startled. He seemed to have a reserved look, almost as though he were afraid of her.  
  
"Houshi-sama.." She looked away from him, afraid that he could see what she had been thinking about if he saw her. She continued to rock herself, remaining in silence and on the verge of reality. This couldn't be a dream. The pain of betrayal was too strong and there was a ghostly pain in her stomach that Kagome could not heal.  
  
"You are thinking of him." It was a blunt statement. He almost acted as if it were natural to speak outright and have a long conversation with her. She didn't bless him with an answer but he knew that her silence meant that it was, indeed, what she had been thinking about. "Are you planning anything, as of late?"  
  
"I have had a while to ponder things but.." She bit her lip then shook her head. "Most of my questions are still unanswered. I need more time to think them over."  
  
"I also bet that you wish to piece it together when it has all been completely answered. You know that the only way is to ask." She wasted no time in glaring at him.  
  
"I will answer what I can and piece in the rest, if it fits."  
  
"So, you do not plan on asking him whether or not he wished to kill you?" She stared at him. He was making a point of being correct. She did wish to know if what Kagome had said was true. She also wished to know if Sesshoumaru had brought her back because he, himself, wished to. She knew, though, that neither Inuyasha or the others would run to him and plead for him to bring her back. She knew so from spending time watching and analyzing their attitudes. But she didn't know why Miroku was being so blunt.  
  
"Yes, I do wish to know but I will not go there just for one question." She answered. Her hesitation was obvious while she toyed with what she had said. "I need more than one reason to go and see the one to slay me."  
  
"Sango, though I hate to admit it, Sesshoumaru did the only thing he could. Your sickness was the effect of a demon soul that took your body as its own. He had knocked you unconscious, why I do not know, and the demon took that as the time to make its move. It was controlling you and Sesshoumaru saw only one solution at the time. He may have thought to revive you." She stared at him and considered this new information. She now knew what had happened when she was speaking with the Youkai Lord.  
  
"But.." She didn't know whether or not to trust in Sesshoumaru, but she knew she had to find out.  
  
-  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging there! .. Hmm. Sango seems to have analyzed the situation and a lot of other things. How will she react? Will she ever forgive Sesshoumaru? 


	5. Innocent

**-Silver-**

****

****

-Disclaimer- Don't own.

**XxXxX**

****

****

5 - Innocent

**XxXxX**

****

****

Seeing is more than believing, somehow. Sango grasped her weaponry after finally greeting her companion, Kirara. She lifted Hiraikotsu and secured it in its normal place on her back.

"So, you are leaving." She nodded to Miroku, who had been the second one to ask her that day. It had been two days since she had talked with him in the hut.

"I am going to find out the answers to my questions." She gave a gesture to Kirara, who took it as her cue to transform.

"See ya later, Sango!" Kagome said, breaking through the trees with Sango's pack in her hands. "I packed this for you. You know, it should come in handy."

"Thanks, Kagome." Somehow, Kagome found a way to smile. This was the second time the huntress was leaving them and it was the second time she had to say good-bye.

"You will come back, right?"

"Of course, Kagome. I will come back." Inuyasha watched her silently. "And you, hanyou, know why it is important that I find out."

"Yes, taiji-ya, I know." He whispered. She gave them a ghost of a smile. That was how things had been for those two days. Sango seemed like an empty shell, waiting to be thought of as a possible home for a creature that wouldn't come. Her dreams at night were empty, filled with her thoughts of the feelings pressed around her. So palpable, so potent.

"I give you all my word as a taiji-ya that I will come back." She got on Kirara and they took off without a glace back.

**XxXxX**

Kirara knew what she was looking for. Before they reached him, her mistress commanded her to land. She did as she was told, naturally. She was eager to see the youkai lord again. She did not think ill of him. But Sango.. her emotions were easily described as a rainbow assortment. As they walked, Kirara noticed how tense her mistress had become. Sango approached the sound of a fire, listening to the light snores from his traveling companions. As she stepped through, his amber eyes gazed at her.

"Youkai, I want to know why you killed me." She sat down in front of him, making it clear that she wasn't leaving until she got an answer. Kirara remained in her bigger form, also making it clear that if he tried to leave, a struggle would be in order. "And I want the truth."

"Taiji-ya, you have some nerve coming here and asking me about something that I am very capable of doing once again." He leaned forward. "You are also full of foolery."

"I didn't come here to ask you what you thought of me. I came to ask you why you killed me then revived me. And I want answers." She narrowed her eyes at him and leaned forward, crossing her arms. "I also demand the truth. I mean, I do deserve to know."

"Do you?" She growled at him. He reflected that her growl very nearly resembled that of a cat's. He narrowed his eyes. "That isn't the only reason you are here, is it?"

"I will answer your question when you have answered mine."

"Blunt as ever, I see." He sighed. "I can safely say that I had no intention of killing you until I thought that it was the only way. Obviously, you had been possessed." He leaned back against the tree. "When I knocked you unconscious, I knew what had happened was inevitable." She stayed silent, listening to his soft, deep voice as he said all these things. What had she been thinking, coming here and demanding answers? He could easily just have been rid of her. "Then the half-breed showed up with all of your friends and you come out declaring that it was 'time for us to die'. When you came at me, I knew only one way to rid you of that filthy vermin."

"So, you killed me."

"Yes." He answered, his calm, cold eyes staring at her with a depthless, emotionless look. "I had every intention of reviving you but.." He looked away from her, allowing her to only see the profile of his face. "I bolted. Like a coward. The scent of your blood nearly drove me mad. I had it all over my hands and Tokijin." She nodded, satisfied for now with the story.

"What of the conversation with Inuyasha before you brought me back?"

"What of it?"

"You said you were taking your leave of us." She blinked at him, awaiting an answer.

"Yes, I did. I will not relentlessly persue Inuyasha. If we are ever to meet again, it will be out of luck or by accident." She licked her lips and leaned back, thinking. He seemed to be emotionless enough when he said it but was it sincere?

"You gave up your persuit of Inuyasha, just to bring me back to life?"

"Basically. I told him that if I was able to revive you then I would no longer seek you or him out. If he wishes to seek me, that is his decision. I do not care any longer." She found herself fighting with the concept of him just toying with her. He would not give up trying to slaughter his younger sibling, much less for a human.

"What was it you wanted from me that made you take care of me when I was.. ill?" She paused, not really sure whether or not to say 'possessed'. She didn't, though. She had much distaste for the word.

"I.." He wouldn't look at her. In fact, he stood up quickly and turned completely around so that she couldn't see his face. It didn't bother her but it did ignite her curiosity to know why he wasn't emotionless enough to face her with an answer. "I need a care-taker for Rin. I do not know what human children need.." For five minutes, they both just stayed there. The silence seemed alive for a moment. Then he turned to look at her, finally composing himself enough to see her face. She still had a calm, if not guarded, look on her face.

"You want me to take care of Rin? How?" She knew of the youkai's selfless love for the human girl. He wouldn't be able to leave her.

"I do not expect you to travel with me.. but you seemed like the right person fit enough to protect her if I were not there." She nodded in understanding. She was surprised to see the father-like concern in his eyes. This, partly, made her believe his story a little more than she had before.

"I can tell you that it will take me a while to get used to you and to trust that you will not lay a finger on me.." She glanced at the little girl, curled up by the fire, sleeping so soundly. "But I will do it. Little Rin needs a woman in her life. And I think that a nurse, or care-taker, would be the closest thing to a mother she could have."

**XxXxX**

Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha was still there. He knew that he couldn't be around when the edgy hanyou was there. No violence in front of Rin. It was a rule that he swore by.

"Will Inuyasha be leaving?" He asked, his voice uncertain. Sango looked up at him and raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know." She was sitting on the ground, brushing out Rin's short black hair. He could see how gentle she was handling the young girl and knew that she had been the right choice.

"I have taken my leave of him. I cannot go there."

"He's all bark and no bite." She said softly. "Inuyasha would never think of harming you for trying to be.. kind to a human." Sesshoumaru didn't like the way she hesitated and seemed to think before she said the word he would never think of being in the same sentence with.

"I am not being kind."

"Don't deny it, youkai." She put Rin's hair up in pigtails and laughed slightly when the girl continually tilted her head, the pigtails bobbing and swaying. Sesshoumaru turned away from them, his cold expression melting to an amused smirk. Perhaps Rin really was working her way to his heart through her innocent laughter and cheery nature. And he found himself not denying it.

**XxXxX**

Sango spent the night with them. Little Rin had insisted. Sesshoumaru claimed he wouldn't run her through with any weapon. She was satisfied with it and she laid down with Rin. She somehow couldn't find the sweetness of a good-night's rest. After a long while of just lying there, she slipped into a nightmare.

**XxXxX**

"NO!" Sitting up, her eyes wide and glazed with fear, Sango wrapped her arms around herself. Her breathing was quick and shallow.

"Taiji-ya?" She turned her head to see Sesshoumaru leaning against the very same tree as he had been. He seemed so alert that he almost looked jumpy. "What is it?" She was shaking so violently that she looked as if she was cold, she was so afraid, and her mouth was so dry that she didn't know if she had a voice to speak with.

"I-It's nothing.." She mumbled. She hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. But she opened them a moment later, nearly wanting to cry.

"It does not look like 'nothing'.. or smell like 'nothing'."

"I-I had a nightmare." She stiffened and bit her lip. She heard his clothing ruffle as he shifted. She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"What could be so bad as to make you tremble with fear and agony?" He asked softly, emotionlessly. She gasped sharply and blushed, turning her head to the side so he couldn't see her.

**-Sango's Dream-**

****

****

**Everything was dark. The light from the crescent moon barely provided even a sliver of its beautiful silver radiance. A burning red-orange flame was the only source of light in the dim room. A few candles flickered, making the shadows and light dance in a calming rhythm. Two figures sat close together, absorbing each other's warmth. One leaned down, his lips touching his female companion's in a passionate kiss. Then her brown eyes widened when she looked down at her hands. Warm, crimson blood flowed from the wound on her stomach. She looked up in disbelief. Her eyes filled with tears.**

****

****

**"Why..?" Her lower lip quivered. "Sesshoumaru..?" His amber eyes narrowed but he didn't answer. Her last image was of him giving her a bittersweet smile.**

****

****

**-End of Dream-**

****

****

Sesshoumaru stared at her intently. She didn't even realize that he was watching her cry.

"It was horrible.. You killed me again." She left out a very LARGE part in which she was a little too embarrassed to think about. However, she found herself wondering how it would feel to kiss him in reality.

"Well, taiji-ya, you were correct in assuming it was a dream. I had no choice but to kill you before." She sighed. Somehow, she wished that one part of the nightmare was real.

"Yes.. well.." She hung her head and stared at the ground. "Good-night." She laid down, turning away from him and curling up into a ball.

**XxXxX**

Sango groaned and opened her eyes. She was staring into large, innocent brown eyes.

"Rin?" The little girl clapped and smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Waitin' for you to wake up." The energetic child then raced around the entire camp, calling out to Sesshoumaru that Sango had woken up. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin's eyes lit up in glee when she saw him and he couldn't help but to smirk at her.

"Rin, quiet down."

"Yes, sir!" She exclaimed loudly. Jaken snorted and Rin hit him with a rock then danced around in glee, all the while singing that she had better aim than he did. Sesshoumaru glanced to Sango, who had a warm smile on her face and a motherly look in her eyes. He ignored the pleading in his mind and his 'male urges.'

"We will be leaving shortly. I suppose I do have a reason to go back."

"Did it take you all night just to figure that out when I told you that yesterday? If you change your attitude just a little bit and act somewhat nice around Inuyasha, even to someone else, then I'm sure he'll reconsider his grudge against you. Then maybe you won't want to kill him so much." She called to Kirara, who came at her mistress's bidding and sat on her lap while she got scratched behind the ear. "I can see how much you care for Rin. Don't be so cold to her when Inuyasha is around."

"Hn." He gave her a glare. "I will not change my attitude. Why can Inuyasha not see things from my point of view?"

"I can see your father's torment and why he gave you Tenseiga." She muttered.

"Then explain it to me." She looked up at him, a frown on her face.

"He knew that if you had Tetsusaiga, you would go around killing humans until there were none left. He knew that Inuyasha would grow up with humans, like his mother, and so be responsible enough to wield such a powerful weapon. Your father saw your distaste for humans when he had Inuyasha, obviously. He was hoping that one day, you would come to understand that humans and youkai are not so different." She said softly, satisfied with her answer.

"Perhaps you are wiser than you seem, taiji-ya."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She gave him a glare then realized that it was a compliment. "Anyway, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as Rin is ready." He said this as a way to get Rin to nod. The little girl stopped running around and attached herself to Sesshoumaru's leg.

"I'm ready, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She with a smile.

**XxXxX**

The walk was silent. Very silent. No one said a word. The worst part was, it was an awkward silence. Sesshoumaru was thinking of what she said to him. Sango was thinking of her nightmare.. or the first part. Neither realized that Jaken and Rin tried to come up with conversation. Sango had let Rin ride Kirara but the neko wouldn't let Jaken near her so he had to walk. When they got to the village, Sango looked around for signs that they were still there. Suddenly, a ball of brown fur landed in her arms.

"Shippou!" She hugged the kit then he climbed onto her shoulder. "Where are the others?"

"They're comin'." He answered, looking at Sesshoumaru. "Why'd you bring him with you? Or are you gonna say that I'm too young to understand?"

"With Miroku around, I don't see any reason not to let you in on adult secrets.. but it is for your own good that you don't know. Anyway, he's here because he wants me to take care of Rin."

"Does that mean that you're going to be Rin's mommy?" Sango blushed and Sesshoumaru noticed.

"W-Well.. in a way." She picked him up and set him down, patting his head. She was in a dazed state. "Go tell them we're here.."

"Inuyasha is coming with Miroku and Kagome.."

"Okay." She felt a knot in her stomach and she had no idea why.

"So, you're here." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and glaring at his older brother. "Why?"

"Rin." Sango and Sesshoumaru answered in unison. The little girl peeked out from behind Sesshoumaru's legs.

"Rin?" Kagome asked, emerging from behind Inuyasha. Miroku seemed to notice only how close together Sesshoumaru and Sango were standing.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, who are they?" He looked down at her and put his hand on her head.

"Stay quiet for now, Rin." She nodded, wide eyes going to Inuyasha. "Little brother, I did not wish to come here. Sango told me that I may." The human woman at his side nodded.

"Inuyasha, he only wishes for me to take care of Rin. But he doesn't want to be completely out of the picture." She scowled. "Just answer this question. Do you want to be completely out of Kagome's life?" The hanyou shook his head. "Then do not accuse him of anything."

"Sango, may I ask why you are standing up for him? He is the one who killed you."

"He had no choice, Miroku!" She snapped. She was getting sick of hearing and worrying about her death. Miroku blinked at her anger. "What's done is done. I'm alive now, right?" Sesshoumaru wanted to let out a heavy sigh but held it back.

**XxXxX**

After the arguments were over, Sango went into her hut and laid down. She was angry and frustrated. Her thoughts ranged from going out and taking her anger out on destructive demons or lying there and brooding. She took to brooding.

"This isn't working." She said to herself. She stormed out of her hut with Hiraikotsu and went to her training grounds. Anger was never a good emotion with her. It made her feel so horrible afterwards that she tried to avoid it as best she could.

"Taiji-ya."

"Just leave me alone, Sesshoumaru. I'm not in the mood for anything that would come out of your foul mouth." He scowled and watched her walk away. She just needed to blow off some steam. He decided that he would follow her and watch her train. Her anger was making him edgy. He couldn't seem to explain it. It puzzled him for some reason. She walked out to the clearing and set Hiraikotsu against a tree before doing warm-up stretches. She then grabbed the hilt of her katana and bent down, standing in position. She drew the weapon and went right into an attack. He didn't know why, but he thought she looked almost like a demon in the way she battled.

**XxXxX**

Sango got back, thoroughly exhausted from her training. She seemed to have stopped being angry but no one approached her. She went into a shed and Sesshoumaru hid under the window to listen to anything she said or anything she did. Sango let her eyes wander over the journals and records her people, including her father, had written. She never looked in the older ones. She was too afraid to.

"I wonder.." She pulled one off the shelf and sat down at the desk. After she wrote what happened, then she would read.

-_Journal_-

_-Sango, the last living taiji-ya_

_I have not been recording for a long while. Unfortunately, a lot of things have happened. I will begin at the very beginning of where I left off. A letter had come, stating that the youkai around my village were revolting against us. They were going to start a battle against us, it said, until the very last was killed. Unfortunately, I am the last. I am beginning to think about training more people to be taiji-ya and get the village going again. Anyway, the demons were killed by Kirara and I. Then, after the battle, I was approached by the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. He said he came to see how the battle had gone. He was kind enough to care for my wounds but I came down with a sickness that really prevented any healing from getting done. I was told that I had been possessed by a demon spirit. I was killed by Sesshoumaru. Apparently, he ran away after my death by his Tokijin, which went through my stomach. I still have a scar.. just like the one from Kohaku. I was revived a while later, before I was buried, by Sesshoumaru and his other katana, Tenseiga. He left before I came back to consciousness. Among all of this, Inuyasha and the others came, seeking me after reading a letter written by the Youkai Lord. In any case, things are mended and Sesshoumaru told me why he had even bothered to take care of me before. He has a little human girl named Rin that needs a woman's care. I accepted so they are now staying. I wish that things would be different, however. My death somehow changed me in ways I cannot begin to describe._

_-End Journal-_

Sango set down the pen and sprinkled a certain kind of sand to make it dry so she could close the large book. She stared at how much she had written. The back from the last one and the front of another. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes and took out the very first book that had been written by her ancestors.

_-Journal-_

_-Narumi_

_This is the beginning of a long line of different heritages. I, Narumi, leader to two youkai armies, am going to start this journal for all of my ancestors who wish to know about the truth. We are currently in a war against another group of youkai who wish only to rule over all and enslave or kill those who disagree with them. I am afraid that not only do they have a large army, but others are leaving us to join with them just so they do not get killed. I have slaughtered five traitors before they have gone and made others believe that we will kill them if they betray us. I have fought in more brutal wars before I decided to form one whole army with those who follow me and Kazuko, my mate. On this day, war was officially declared._

_-End Journal-_

Sango stared in disbelief. All she had believed so fondly and knew by heart was false.. She felt tears sting her eyes but she wanted to know the truth. She turned the page.

_-Journal-_

_-Kazuko_

_The darkness from the clouds of doom are causing unease to settle in the camp. Narumi is currently giving orders and keeping the army calm. She is a strong leader and an honorable woman. The war seems to still be days away but the tension before battle is the worst part. With our trained troops, nothing can stand up to us. We caught another traitor and Narumi was forced to hang him. She does not show it, but she hates to kill them._

_-End Journal-_

Sango leaned back and sighed. Somehow, she wished that she had gone against her father's word and read them sooner. Tears now rolled down her face and her vision blurred so much that she could hardly see the pages in front of her. She closed the book and folded her arms, putting her head down and crying herself to sleep.

Sesshoumaru heard her pitiful crying and smelled the scent of her tears. He scowled. He remembered his pity for her when she had believed she had gone blind. He peered in the window to see her shoulders shaking. After an hour or so, he heard nothing and looked back in to find her asleep. He didn't understand what she was crying about. Shaking his head, he stood up and walked into the shed, picking her up with gentleness that he wasn't even aware of. She immediately snuggled into his warmth and he blew out the candle. When he found her hut, he put her inside and set her down. She didn't let go of him so easily but he managed to get out of her grasp and leave.

**XxXxX**

Sango woke up to a pounding headache. She sat up and her blanket fell down her chest. She blinked. When had she.. Sesshoumaru? No.. he couldn't have. Did he know she had cried? She laughed bitterly to herself. Of course he did. Those damn senses of his would alert him to the scent of tears. She sighed and changed into her green skirt with her pink kimono.

"Sango!" She looked over and noticed Kagome standing there, bow and arrow on hand. "Where did you go yesterday?"

"I went to train. It usually calms me down and gets rid of my anger." She said with a frown. Should she tell Kagome about her problems? No, she didn't want to depend on anyone else. She could handle this perfectly fine by herself.

"Oh. Want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure, Kagome." She smiled. Little Rin ran up and attached herself to Sango's leg.

"Can I go, momma?" Sango's face turned ten shades of red and Kagome laughed at her.

"Don't worry, Sango. I know that it wasn't Sesshoumaru's doing. Maybe she loves you so much that she wants to call you 'momma'." They began to walk with little Rin following along behind. "I know Shippou slips sometimes with me."

"But he has no parents.."

"Neither does Rin. Obviously, Sesshoumaru isn't so much as a father figure as you are a mother figure. Listen, Sango, it's just a child's instinct. She knows you're going to be taking care of her. That is a mother's job." Kagome explained.

"I suppose you're right." The walk went to the river where Sango watched as Rin went for a swim. The weather was warm and sunny enough. Rin then decided that catching fish with her hands was much more entertaining. "So, how is Inuyasha taking it?"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked. "Oh! He's still a bit uneasy. I tried to reassure him that Fluffy won't do anything."

"_Fluffy_?"

"I believe it's a suiting nickname." Kagome said with a wink. Sango just laughed.

"Don't let it slip in front of him."

"Oh, I won't. Not unless I decide that I want to die right then and there." Sango smiled. "I dare you to call him that."

"Fine." She put on a cheerful front but inside, she was still hurting. She just couldn't believe that the people she trusted most had lied to her. It wasn't fair. Part of her wished that she could scream at them and the other part wished they were still alive to do so.

**XxXxX**

Sango sat down in the shed once again and turned to the page she had left off. She would be strong and she wouldn't cry.

_-Journal-_

_-Narumi_

_Today, we finished a three-day battle that raged on. We lost over 100 of our army but we will not back down. The other army has lost much more than we have. I have barely any time to write this and I might as well write it in my blood. I was injured.. I have a large gash on my stomach but I will recover. It will not be long before another battle. I may not write for a while._

_-End Journal-_

Sango frowned. This was getting interesting.

_-Journal-_

_-Narumi_

_I am sick with sadness on this day. My mate, Kazuko, has been killed in battle. I had just found out from a few of our elites that they had seen him get killed. Now, I will only attack with more force and kill those who took my mate away from me. I must go now. There is shouting outside.._

_-End Journal-_

Sango traced her finger over the water spots where Narumi's tears must have landed. She continued.

_-Journal-_

_-Narumi_

_The enemy base is two miles from where we made camp. We will launch an attack so deadly, no one will know what was happening before they die. I posted soldiers at the entrances so that we may know if they move to attack us. I sent a few of my trusted friends to the other army to join them so that they can report back to me with the enemy's plans. It was a hard choice but one that had to have been made._

_-End Journal-_

Narumi's decision had been the correct one to make. If they didn't make it, then they would lose the soldiers.. but if they did, then their enemy's plan would be in their hands. Sango gave a half-smile and turned the page, interested.

_-Journal-_

_-Narumi_

_We attacked before dawn. My friends did manage to return and with the victory in our hands. It was the bloodiest slaughter that I have ever seen. We made a small peace treaty with the humans so that we wouldn't have to fight anymore. I find that we are not so different. Humans are only a weaker species but they could become stronger if they push themselves. I am glad that I have survived the war and also that we could make the treaty work. It has tired us out more than anything else. Our wounded have been treated and our forces were replenished. To what I hope, there will never be another war as long as I live._

_-End Journal-_

Sango sighed. How ironic. She wished the same thing but she lost everything she had. Her family, her people, once even her life.. This war was only beginning. No wonder the people in Kagome's time called this the Feudal Era, she thought to herself. She stretched and pushed the book away from her. The most she could wish for was that this war ended soon.

"Sango!" She stood up and walked outside. "Inuyasha took me to the well and I went shopping for us. I think I got you the right size. Come with me!" Kagome waved around a bag.

"Coming!" Sango was fascinated by Kagome's time and she couldn't wait to see what the girl brought. Rin ran to them when Kagome called her. Even Sesshoumaru got something.

"This had better be important."

"Shh!" Kagome grinned. "I brought all of you something. Today is such a pretty day and I think we could all use a nice swim. I got you all bathing suits from my time. They're easier to swim in than one's clothes."

"Bathing suits?" Sango asked, blinking.

"Yeah. Guys, the tag goes in the back." She handed them their things and dragged Sango and Rin with her inside Sango's hut. Sesshoumaru was dragged by Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Feh, at least make them happy or they'll harp at us." Inuyasha said, frowning.

**XxXxX**

"Kagome, I don't know.." Sango slid on the skimpy-looking bikini. It was just a plain blue and it tied up around her neck and tied behind her back. Kagome had one that was similar, only it was pink. Rin had a green one-piece that had flowers on it and Kagome had Sango help her into it.

"Boy, Sango.. You look great!" Kagome thought Sango looked wonderful in it. She had the lithe, pretty body and the perfect complexion. Not to mention that the fit was perfect. "I'm glad I got you the right size. Let's go see how the boys look!"

"This should be amusing." Sango muttered, wondering what guys in Kagome's time swam in. She took Rin's hand and walked with her. They went outside and their eyes widened and pink tinted their cheeks. Rin just raised a brow and shrugged, tugging on Sango's hand.

"Are we gonna swim?" The little girl asked. Inuyasha had a pair of red swimming trunks that went down to his knees with two black stripes going down each side, Miroku had a similar pair only in black, and Sesshoumaru's were blue.

"You have got to be joking." Sesshoumaru muttered in disgust. He thought it was prepostrous that he had to swim at all. His eyes caught sight of the girls, especially Sango. She looked away when his gaze met hers. She picked Rin up and settled the little girl on her shoulders.

"Shall we?" She raised a brow and they all nodded. When she turned and went in front of them, Sesshoumaru's eyes caught sight of the scar on her back. It wasn't ugly to him. In fact, it is an honor to have scars. They are to remind one that they had survived a battle or a slaughter.

"She's so worried about that scar." Kagome said to them. "Once, when were at the hot springs, she told me that she thought it was ugly and that she wished it was gone."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked, startling them. "A scar is an honor.."

"She got it from her little brother when he tried to kill her." Inuyasha answered. "He was under Naraku's control."

"I see." The youkai remained silent after that and just followed after her. Kagome let a small smile come to her face. They would get closer over time.

**XxXxX**

That's all for now. Until chapter 6! n.n


	6. Bonded

**Silver**

Disclaimer- Don't own.

**XxXxX**

6 - Bonded

**XxXxX**

Sango got there first, of course. She took Rin off her shoulders and set her down, looking back.

"Boy, you guys are slow." She grinned when she saw how miserable Sesshoumaru looked. He kept tugging at his shorts, acting like they were too short.

"Shut up, Sango!" Inuyasha said with a smirk as he ran forward and tackled her, both of them flying into the water. Laughter filled the air as Kagome dragged Miroku in behind her and Rin squealed in delight when she got splashed. The little girl and Shippou played by the edge. Sango emerged from the water, climbing out and sitting on a rock, catching her breath. She looked over at Sesshoumaru, who wasn't even wet yet. She let a smirk work its way onto her face as she crept up to the youkai.

"Why aren't you wet yet?" She asked, nearly making him jump out of his skin. He looked at her and frowned.

"It is childish." He crossed his arms. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him as she pulled him along with strength he didn't know she possessed.

"No it isn't. It's fun." She jumped in, pulling him with her. As soon as she did, he knew he would need to get her back. He surfaced with her then dunked back under, grabbing her ankle and dragging her down. She gave a startled yelp before going under. She looked down at him and narrowed her eyes. He smirked at her, latching onto her fully, allowing his strength to prevail over hers and keep her down. Meaning, his hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, allowing him to keep her under. She tried to free herself but to no avail. It only made him grab her wrists. She smirked and decided to do something that she had no idea what the reaction would be like. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He froze, nearly letting go of her in surprise. She suddenly realized that she needed air. She tried to catch his attention. When she did, she gave him a panicked look and made signals to go up. He nodded and let her go, giving her a slight push upwards. When she got to the surface, she panted to catch the breath she almost forgot she had been holding.

"Having fun, Sango?" Kagome teased, grinning. Sango let a blush grace her face before splashing her friend. She wondered if the girl saw anything... Sesshoumaru came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, dunking her under. She came back up and glared at him, splashing him. He splashed her back. Thus began a war. Everyone got into it, even little Rin and Shippou.

**XxXxX**

Sango laid out on a rock, staring up at the stars. She had gotten the chance to change back into her normal clothes after they had gotten out. She loved the peace and quiet but it was so much fun in the water with them. Sesshoumaru had even let a smile and laugh slip. And she had never seen Inuyasha smile so much. Miroku usually did, so it was normal. She felt someone's presence and looked over to see Sesshoumaru.

"Hey." She said softly, sitting up. He gave her a small smile and looked away from her, up to where she had been staring. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He responded after a pause. He hadn't even been seeking her out. He had just come upon her and it was unfortunate because he wanted to think. Alone.

"Did you visit Rin before I put her to sleep?" She asked, trying to make the awkward silence go away.

"Yes." He said quietly. In a light manner of speaking, he didn't want to talk to her.

"I think... I think I'll head back now." She gathered up her things and left without another word. He hated the fact that he had basically pushed her away when he could have asked her questions.

**XxXxX**

Sango leaned in toward the fire and inspected the meager meal she made. It was just for herself anyway. She didn't feel like going back to the village. Kirara lifted her head and peered at her mistress, red eyes gleaming.

"Come on, it's ready." She divided it into two portions, Kirara's slightly bigger. Sango didn't have an appetite. The neko purred and sauntered over, sniffing the contents. Then she sat down and began lapping at the broth. As soon as they finished, they laid down next to each other and fell asleep.

**XxXxX**

"Has anyone seen Sango?" Kagome asked the next morning. "I haven't seen her since she went off for a walk last night." Inuyasha shrugged.

"No." He continued to play with a contraption that Kagome had brought from her time called a phone. She had brought it for Shippou to play with and it seemed that both of them liked it. Inuyasha tried to figure out how it worked, yelling at it, and often throwing it in his frustration. It was an old one that had the cord and could be hung up on the wall. She figured that the little kit would like pushing the buttons. "I haven't seen my brother either."

"He came back around midnight without her." Miroku said, shifting his staff and looking up from a book he found of Kagome's. She sighed.

"Is Kirara with her, do you think?" They all shrugged. Shippou was off in his own little world, eating cheese and crackers. Kagome rolled her eyes and decided to ask Sesshoumaru. She went over to where she thought he would be, in the hut that Sango had given him. Rin was picking flowers from the field next to it and the youkai was watching her, along with Jakken. "Sesshoumaru?" He turned and looked at her. She gave him a nervous smile. "Have you seen Sango? I haven't seen her since last night." He shook his head, a frown on his face.

"I spoke a few words with her last night then she said she was coming back here." He replied. Kagome was getting worried. It wasn't like Sango to disappear without telling anyone where she was going.

**XxXxX**

Sango opened her eyes when the sunlight fell on her face and put a hand up to shield her from the beam. She sat up and looked around, seeing Kirara still asleep next to her, curled into a ball, purring every once in a while.

"Having fun scaring people?" She turned her head and saw Sesshoumaru staring at her.

"No." She frowned. "Did I?"

"Your friend.. that girl, Kagome, was worried." He moved forward, his eyes never leaving her. She stood up and stretched, sort of ignoring his presence. Then, suddenly, she felt his hand on her shoulder. He turned her around and she blushed furiously at the closeness. It didn't help that he could see her face. "When she came and told me that you were not there..." He trailed off.

"Were you.. worried?" She whispered, her eyes going to his lips, remembering that dream she had. He knew where she was looking and smirked.

"Of course I was." He whispered back, teasing her.

"Why?" Was he willing to answer? No, most certainly not. He remained silent as she stared up at him, fully in a position where, if something happened, she couldn't stop it. She wouldn't stop it.

"Shall we get back before your friend has a nervous breakdown?" She nodded and he moved away. Sango felt her knees go weak and was thankful that he was turned around so he couldn't see her pitiful state. Then she remembered their heightened senses. No doubt that he knew about it now. Was he trying to stop something from happening? Or was that he was disgusted with her behavior? After this incident, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back.

"Kirara..." Her neko bounded over to her and rubbed against her legs. She followed the youkai slowly, not willing to bring herself to speak to him. She was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Sango!" Kagome lunged at her and Sango braced herself, knowing what was coming. The force of the hug would certainly crush any normal, unsuspecting human. "I was so worried! Where were you?" The girl demanded, noticing Sango's downcast eyes and blank expression.

"I slept out there last night." She said quietly. "I wanted to be alone."

"Well, next time, warn someone, okay?"

"She was close to having a nervous breakdown." Inuyasha muttered, getting hit with a rock. Miroku noticed that Kagome hugged her and, feigning relief, went forward and spread his arms. Sango flushed and felt something on her behind. She pushed him away and glared at him.

"Hentai!"

**SMACK!**

THUD!

Sesshoumaru stared at the sight, surprised that the monk would... _do_ something so demeaning. Then again, Sango seemed to act like that happened daily and so did the others.

"SANGO-CHAN!" Rin ran to her, screaming her name as she ran. The little girl threw her arms around the taiji-ya's legs. "I was worried, Sango-chan!"

"I-" Sango smiled then bent down and picked the little girl up, holding her in her arms.

"Did Fluffy-sama find you?" Everyone froze. Sango looked over at Sesshoumaru then at Kagome then back at Rin. Everyone burst out in laughter. Sesshoumaru scowled and crossed his arms, since it was at his expense.

"Yes, Rin..." Sango said through her laughter. "_Fluffy-sama_ found me." The little girl grinned, not knowing that she gave Sesshoumaru a permanent nickname.

**XxXxX**

Sango was bent over, sweat gleaming on her forehead as she heated the weapon in the fire. Then, after a moment, she took it back out and began hammering it with the large tool. She had been in there all day. Someone knocked and entered.

"I brought you something to drink and snack on." Kagome said with a smile. Sango continued her work then put it back in the fire on the rack.

"Thanks, Kagome." The taiji-ya smiled back, taking the tray from her hands.

"A lot of work?"

"Yeah." Sango sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "But I know that they'll be sharper and easier to use." She looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "Tell Inuyasha that I could do Tetsusaiga. We haven't heard a peep from Totosai and I don't know if he's going to come around or not."

"I'll let him know." She said with a smile.

**XxXxX**

"Where is the taiji-ya? I have need to speak with her." Kagome looked startled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"She's fixin' the Tetsusaiga, the Hiraikotsu, and some other weapons of hers."

"Her work shed is right next to her-"

"She is not there."

"What!?"

**XxXxX**

Sango gathered the water and turned around, the bucket in her arms. She stopped when she saw Inuyasha staring at her, his arms crossed. He looked awfully displeased.

"Where have you been?"

"Getting water." She said coldly. "I am not going to run away, Inuyasha." She walked around him, scowling at the tone of his voice when he spoke.

"Well, warn-"

"I do not have to tell you my every action." She walked back into the hut and slammed the door roughly.

"Now look at what you've done, stupid! _Sit_!" Inuyasha ate dirt, staying down for a moment to let the dizziness and pain pass.

"I didn't do _anything_." He scowled. "Now where did my good-for-nothing brother go?"

"Stop being rude, Inuyasha."

"Hmph."

"Sit." His face slammed into the dirt once more.

Sango set the water bucket down and sighed. Inuyasha seemed to get worse and worse with his attitude. She wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes closing momentarily.

"It is quiet out there." She froze. She had been so distracted by her anger at Inuyasha that she hadn't noticed his presence. "Do you wish to walk with me?"

"I-I need to finish up here first." She said, her hands twirling and twisting a cloth around in her nervousness. "The weapons..."  
  
"Are only cooling. Come with me." She felt drawn to his gaze and she stared at him, the first part of her nightmare once again playing across her mind, taunting her. She blushed and was exceedingly grateful for the orange glow from the fire. She once again wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She wondered what he looked like with a soft look on his face, filled with love. "Come." He said in a soft voice, looking over at her. She hesitated and gave one last look at the weapons before following him out.

**XxXxX**

"Where are we going, Sesshoumaru?" They had been walking only five minutes but she really wanted to know what he had planned for her.

"Save your questions for another time." He stated emotionlessly. She continued to watch her surroundings, making certain she knew the correct path so that she could get back to this place any time. Hell, she knew this path like the back of her hand... but she had not been here in a while. And where did he think he was taking her? "Stop." She stopped where she was and saw a clearing ahead of her. It was beautiful.. Wildflowers grew everywhere, butterflies and bees flew around, and lovely scents drifted toward the pair. This was too romantic a setting for a small talk. But did youkai believe in romance? She almost snorted in amusement. Probably not. She remembered what happened to lovers or those thinking of a relationship here. They were caught in the magic of the moment and they would think only of their deepest desires... She gasped lightly when she felt his touch on her face. He smiled slightly at her.

"You know about this place...?"

"All youkai and humans do. The taiji-ya were the protectors of this sacred soil. Only the seeds of love and passion can grow here."

"Then... you... Why did you bring me-" He placed a finger over her lips and leaned in slowly. Their faces were almost touching.

"All will be made clear in time, Sango." He used... He said her name with such a soft, light tone such as one she had never heard before.

"Sesshoumaru..." She started to tremble. Her legs gave out under her and she found herself in his arms before she could so much as breathe. She reached up and traced his markings with a fingertip, her eyes never leaving those amber orbs. Her fingers lightly brushed his hair and she admired the silky feeling.. Her heart was pounding in her chest. What was going to happen? Had he lured her here to take advantage of her obviously confused feelings? No, that didn't sound like something he would do. He leaned down and his lips brushed hers, sending shivers down her entire body. Her trembling never eased and he walked to the center where a small clearing of flowers had been permanently settled. He sat down and lowered her to the ground, sitting over her, staring down at her. His penetrating gaze made her feel exposed, naked.

"Sango, do you feel something for me?" She stared up at him breathlessly.

"I-I..."

"If there is any feeling of love in your heart for me, then this would show it to you." She bit her lip. "And here, lying is forbidden." She closed her eyes.

"I feel something that I have never felt before." She answered, her voice steady, though her body was quaking with pent up, hidden feelings. He smiled and let his mask drop. She stared up at him with a surprised expression. Leaning down once more, he captured her lips in a soft kiss. She shivered when his tongue ran along her lower lip, asking to be permitted. It was totally up to her what she wanted to happen. He would do nothing that she did not want. She granted him admittance and he explored, tasting her for the first time. She broke the kiss and stared up at him. "Y-You love me?"

"I am acting on feelings that I have no experience with... but they are so strong." She sat up, clutching at him like a life-line. Then she crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest so that she could hear his rapid heart-beat.

"Sesshoumaru, this is... so new to me." She whispered. Then she looked up at him. She smiled. He smiled back. "We should probably go back before Inuyasha..." He nodded.

"Yes, that little half-breed..." She frowned.

"None of that."

"What?"

"Inuyasha is one of my best friends." She said, narrowing her eyes. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Long story." He said shortly. Then he stood up, bringing her with him. "Let's go." She was still shaking but she had no clue as to why. Was it that she was afraid? No, she felt no fear.

**XxXxX**

"He did _what_?" Kagome asked in a loud whisper as the two girls did the laundry. The girl giggled and gazed at her friend knowingly. "That sounds absolutely romantic!"

"It was. I could hardly believe it was real." Sango was kneeling on the ground scrubbing away and Kagome was hanging them. Rin was somewhere playing tag with Shippou, Inuyasha was hunting, Miroku was meditating, and Sesshoumaru... no one knew where he had run off to. "I don't really think that he hates Inuyasha. I could be wrong, though. I mean, how often am I right about this judging character thing?"

"Well, you did have a crush on Miroku. But he likes you. I know that much. And don't forget about the making friends with Inuyasha and me. We'll always be there for you, no matter what you get yourself into. No matter what Inuyasha says." Kagome brushed some strands of black hair behind her ears as she stared out over the fields. "Imagine the cute family you two could have together. Little Inuyashas!" Sango snickered.

"Don't let him hear you say that!" She said with a laugh as she handed the blanket to Kagome. "And little Rin.. What do you think about her? Will she accept me in that way?"

"You know children are sometimes good judges of character without realizing it. The children in my era are airheads and they don't use common sense. But Rin is so attached to him." The girl said as she put on the last pin. "She became attached to you fast. Of course she'll accept you."

"Hmm.." Sango began laughing. "Look at me, Kagome! I'm elbow-deep in soapy water dreaming about my future. What kind of housewife would I be?"

"The best kind. The mother who can defend herself and her home while the man is away." Kagome grinned cheerily. "I know one thing, Sango. Rin-chan will be happy with you." Then she frowned. "And Inuyasha would be a wonderful father, considering what he's been through. Except, we're still trying to work on him and Shippou." Sango laughed again.

"They bicker because they're attached to each other and you know it!" She stated, sarcasm dripping off her lips like rain off of a leaf.

"Hah!" Kagome laughed. Sesshoumaru watched them from a tree on the border of the woods. He had not seen or heard the natural laughter of women at work in a long time.

_It is somehow comforting..._

He couldn't hear what they were saying but the sounds of their voices and laughter eased him. Rin and Shippou chased each other everywhere and he looked at them at times. His eyes drifted to Sango a lot. She finished laundry and stood up, stretching.

"I think that was quite fun, Kagome. We should do that again!"

"Like we have a choice!" The two laughed again and Sango picked up the basket. She looked back and saw the large field that was now a graveyard. A soft wind blew around her and she closed her eyes, feeling at ease.

**XxXxX**

Sango brushed out her damp hair and braided it as she kneeled on her floor and contemplated what was to come next.

_First of all, my village is so empty. I wonder when others will begin to arrive and visit. Maybe I should make it more presentable._

She was so preoccupied that she failed to notice that someone entered. She was in only a white yukata, which stuck to her still-damp skin.

"Sango." She stiffened and turned to look at the taiyoukai.

"Sesshoumaru... what is it?" She noticed an intense look in his amber eyes. He walked to her swiftly and sat in front of her, taking both sides of her face in his clawed hands. Then he leaned in and kissed her hard. She was surprised and pulled back, only to fall flat on her back. "Sess-"

"Be with me." She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly.

"Don't you think it's a little fast?"

"No." He made a noise similar to a whine. "Please... Be mine." She pulled away from him and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"We might wake them, Sesshoumaru. Besides..." She blushed slightly and coughed. "It is pretty late right now."

"I promise I will not hurt you. I do not want to..." He trailed off, his voice growing softer as he spoke. Sango realized that he was serious about this. There was no asking for more time. Inu youkai were quick to take their mates once they found out who they were. Inuyasha was only hanyou, therefore he was part human and able to resist the need. "I know it is your first time... That is nothing to be ashamed of. Please..." The more he begged, the harder it became to refuse for her.

"I-" She shook her head. "Don't do this to me..."

"Sango." She looked at the fire, finding it easier if she didn't see the need in his eyes. "Look at me." He took her face in his hands once more and forced her to look at him.

"You.. really want to be with me that bad?" He nodded his head, eagerness shining in his eyes such as she had never seen before. "You will never leave me?"

"Never." He whispered, his face bathed in firelight; his eyes like liquid gold.

_Those eyes... I was so wrong to think that they were similar to Inuyasha's. They both may be amber but they have different... emotions... His eyes are so beautiful when he has that soft look in them._

She didn't notice how close he was until his lips lightly grazed hers. She felt a sharp spark run through her body.

"I... I will be with you, Sesshoumaru."

"Thank you, Sango." He swept her into his arms and raced away. They were near the river far from the village when he stopped. He set her down on the soft, cool grass and she felt it brush her hot skin. He kissed her passionately, not holding anything back. She did the same, kissing him with equal force. His hands fumbled with her yukata and he finally got it to fall open. Before he realized it, his chosen had her hands on his bare chest... his yukata already gone. The cool breeze teased them, taunting them as they lost themselves...

**XxXxX**

Sesshoumaru looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He realized that, as he lay there with his new mate, he felt a peace such as one he had never felt before. She shivered slightly and snuggled deeper into his warmth. His yukata rested beneath them and hers lay, pillowing his head. He gently tightened his grip around her waist.

"Sesshoumaru..." She whispered tiredly, looking up at him. She had felt him shift. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Sango." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him and lifted one hand to twirl some of his silver hair on her finger.

"Do you think we could go back? I'm cold." She gazed up at him and he nodded.

"Of course." They got dressed and he lifted her in his arms and took off. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. His amber eyes narrowed when he saw his brother up ahead. And Inuyasha did _not_ look happy.

**XxXxX**

Chapter 6 is over... Long chapter, ne? Did it make up for the _long_ wait? Hope so! Please review and I'll get chapter 7 out a.s.a.p.


	7. Poisoned

**Silver**

Disclaimer- Don't own.

Small note: There is a lot of cursing in this chapter, thanks to Inu.

::Inuyasha in the background:: - Cut that out! Don't you come near me with that!

Kagome - SIT! ::SLAM:: You have a horrible potty mouth! I need to wash your mouth out with soap!

Inu - NOOO!

**XxXxX**

7 - Poisoned

**XxXxX**

There are many things in the world that can trigger a fight. This was most definitely one of them.

"What the fuck is with this?" The hanyou growled in a low voice.

"This is none of your business, little brother." Sesshoumaru growled back. Sango looked at Inuyasha and frowned.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered. "Why are you-"

"I want to know what the fuck this is." He snapped, anger flashing in his eyes. Sango got herself out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and stared at the hanyou in shock.

"What exactly do you want to know? What we were doing? Why we're out here? _What_?" She walked forward a little.

"I know _what_ you were doing. But I want to know _why_."

"She is mine now, little brother. And you do not have any say in it."

"Did you have anything to say about it, Sango?"

"Yes, I did. He asked me and I said yes. What did you think? He would rape me and bring me back here a crying mess?" She felt the taiyoukai's eyes on her back. "He has more pride and honor than that."

"I'm just suspicious as hell of him. I'm worried about you. Kagome and Miroku are worried about you. What we want to know is, if his intentions are for the benefit of you."

"Why would he make me his mate if his intentions were bad? Why not just ask him yourself?" She turned to look at the Lord of the Western Lands. "What are your intentions of me?"

"Sango..." The youkai hated the filthy hanyou for this. For accusing him of such a thing as lowly as rape. And with a human no less! Not that this human was not special to him but... that was downright low. "You know I would never harm you in any way. My intentions are pure." She smiled and looked back at Inuyasha.

"See?" Miroku came outside and looked at the fighting.

"What is going on? You're going to wake Shippou and Kagome if you continue being loud."

"This is nonsense, Inuyasha. I thought you trusted me." Sango gave the hanyou a glare before running to her home.

"What did you do now, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, rolling his eyes.

"None o' yer business, houshi."

**XxXxX**

Sango sat, staring at the barren wasteland they were staying in and she just snapped. She wanted it to be nice and beautiful again. She wanted her home. First of all, she wanted a sakura tree planted in the middle and others around. They were beautiful. A small trickle of hope filled her at the thought that maybe it would be home again in no time.

"Home..." It made her think of her family and that made her gaze stray to the graves. "I will make it home again for you... I promise." She smiled in delight and knew she could start right away. She raced down, only to see Sesshoumaru and Rin waiting for her with everyone gathered behind them. "What is it?" She asked softly.

"I must go to the Western Lands and see if everything is running smoothly. I will be but a few days." He looked down at the little girl standing next to him. "Say good bye." She nodded and jumped up into Sango's arms.

"Good bye, Sango-chan. I will miss you." She kissed the taiji-ya on the cheek and Sango kissed her on the forehead.

"You behave yourself and mind Sesshoumaru, all right?"

"Yeah!" Sesshoumaru smiled at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her into his arms.

"A few days." She nodded and leaned up, kissing him lightly.

"I'll be here." He let go of her and grabbed Rin, running as fast as he could. The little display made Kagome go into her overly-happy romantic mood. She had stars in her eyes as she thought about how cute a couple they were. "Guys, I have a project for us to do, if you're willing."

"Of course!" Kagome nodded eagerly.

"Help me." She said quietly. "Help me rebuild this place and make it look like home. I know it will take a while but... I just want it to be home so much."

"Of course, Sango. We'll help!"

**XxXxX**

Within two hours, everyone was hard at work. Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou were doing the gardening, since the houshi was so good at digging holes. Inuyasha and Sango were well at work, tearing down and rebuilding homes and they had an inn planned. It would be a long project but one they were willing to do. It wasn't even noon yet and they were well on their way. Kagome and Miroku were planting the sakura tree in the middle, right where Sango had requested. They found a nice size, and, thanks to Inuyasha, had gotten it there. It wasn't huge but it was nice. Now, Inuyasha and Sango were building the inn. They had the base drawn in the dirt with a stick to estimate how big it would have to be.

"Do you think this should be about right?" Sango asked, staring at the huge base she had drawn.

"Mmm... Yeah. It's about the size of every inn, only a little bigger than some I've seen." She smiled. They then began on taking wood and starting on their project. Eventually, Miroku went to help the two because Kagome didn't need his help any more. "Does this look all right?"

"Yeah, I like that. Four or five steps in the front? Stone?"

"Walkway of stone. Stairs should be wood." She nodded at the thought. 

"I like that." No more than hours later they had the base completely built. Sango was planning the placement of the stones when Shippou came flying past her with Inuyasha in hot pursuit. She sighed. He was _supposed_ to be taking a break. She sometimes wished that she could sit him. Kagome let out a cry and fell on her backside. The bug on the plant flew away, startled. Then she sighed and got back to planting. It was just the right time of year, too. She would get some good flowers before autumn arrived. Miroku was still working, lazily putting them in place.

**XxXxX**

Sango stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She'd been laying there for over an hour and she had no idea what was keeping her awake.

_What... is this feeling? I feel... incomplete. It's like I'm not totally happy with being with Sesshoumaru. I... I feel comfortable with him and he isn't at all cold. I don't understand it._

_**"Sango! You're back!" His bright eyes lit up when he saw a man beside her. She bent down and smiled at him, accepting him in her arms.**_

_**"You should know I always come back, Kohaku." She said with a tender smile.**_

_**"Who is that? Is he gonna be-" She put a finger to his lips and tears formed in her eyes.**_

_**"No, Kohaku. He is just a friend of mine. Father wanted to meet him because he has the potential to be a good warrior, an addition to us taiji-ya." Kohaku frowned.**_

_**"But..."**_

_**"I know how much you want an older brother." She whispered, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "And I would like to be less lonely but there isn't anything we can do about it."**_

_**"I know father wants you to have someone, too." She smiled.**_

_**"I know. I promise you that you will have an older brother some day."**_

_That has to be it... They're not here to... be happy to meet the person they wanted me to have._

Her eyes misted over but she knew crying wouldn't help her. And yet, she couldn't help it either.

_Kohaku, I gave you an older brother... and Inuyasha is also your family now... I'm his sister-in-law. I wonder how he feels... And if Kagome gets with Inuyasha, we will be sisters. I will have a younger sister._

She tried looking at the bright sides. There were so many. And she would get to have children.

_That youkai better change his behavior towards hanyous. Or else I'll have a fit._

**XxXxX**

"**_INUYASHA_**!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. She was way past frantic. In fact, she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

"Kagome? What is it!?" The hanyou's amber eyes were wide. He burst inside and stopped immediately, his face pale. "Sango..."

"She has a fever. I have no idea what to do. She has other symptoms but I don't know how to treat all of them." He was still staring at the taiji-ya as if he'd seen a ghost. "Don't just stand there! _Do_ something!"

"Like what, per say!?" He snapped. "I have to tell him."

"Why are you shaking, Inuyasha?" Kagome had never seen him like this.

"Sesshoumaru. He won't be happy." Blinking, she gave him a strange look.

"What does he-"

"They're _mated_, _stupid_! Do I have to tell you _everything_!?" She growled at him.

"**_SIT!_**" Let us only say that the hanyou was hurting. And there was a hole in the floor bearing his shape. "Stop being rude and obnoxious. It isn't helping her get better!"

"I'm going to go and tell Sesshoumaru about this. Just make sure she doesn't get worse!"

"Fine!" She called after him as he darted away. Kagome was sitting with her legs curled up beneath her as Sango hugged her around her waist. She soothed the taiji-ya as best as she could and ran her fingers through the girl's hair. "Sango, I don't know what to do about this. But I need Miroku's help to gather herbs so I'll have Shippou and Kirara-"

"No, Kagome... Don't leave me..."

"But..."

"Just... water." The miko nodded.

"**_Miroku!_**" The houshi ran in and nearly dropped his staff.

"What is it that you need, Kagome?"

"Water. Some cold water in a cup and a bowl, please. Oh, and don't forget a cloth."

"Of course." He left quickly and the miko felt tears sting her eyes.

"Are you... feeling all right? Do you want anything to eat?"

"N-No."

**XxXxX**

_Damn, this isn't good. I wonder how... She was weak last night 'cause she was thinkin' of somethin' that was hurtin' her. I don't know how to tell him that she's sick. The feverish scent was potent and I'm sure the fever is life-threatening. That's why I have to get there as soon as possible._

Inuyasha jumped on the tops of trees, figuring it would be easier than dodging them and wasting more time. In any event, he was concerned for his friend and loyal ally.

_She's done so much... And now she's my sister-in-law. In a way. Kagome explained all of those 'family relations' but there was no sense. She's like my little sister now anyway. My older brother's mate. She's always been important to me but now she's family._

He knew he had to get there. And fast. But he wouldn't make it there until morning at best.

_There has to be a shorter way but I know all of the routes to the castle. No other way._

He took a whiff of the air around him.

_SHIT! Does that irritating asswipe have to make his star appearance now? Damn it all to hell!_

The potty-mouthed hanyou, who would probably get sat ten million times and his mouth washed out with soap if Kagome read his thoughts or he had the balls to utter them out loud around her, thought as he caught the scent of Kouga.

_He's a constant bother. Why doesn't Kagome let me kill the little-_

"Well, well, well. If it ain't my pal, dog turd. Where's my woman? Are you takin' good care of her?"

"Listen, you mangy cretin, I don't have time for you. I have to get my brother and warn him about-" Kouga suddenly got interested and cut him off.

"You're actually going to visit that guy? He'd kill you. That's my job." The hanyou sweat-dropped and nearly fell over.

"Listen, dumbass! Sango's sick and-"

"What does that have to do with your brother?" Inuyasha slapped his forehead.

"I don't have time for this!" He grabbed Kouga's long black topknot of hair and jerked him close. "Sango is Sesshoumaru's mate now, understand? He needs to know that she's sick and it could be life-threatening." He went slowly as if to explain it to a child. Kouga's aqua eyes blinked and he thought it over.

"I suppose since Sango is my woman's friend... I'll help you get there." Inuyasha was ready to whip Tetsusaiga out when he fell over, flat on his face. He looked back up.

"What was that?"

"I'll help you get there. You ain't gonna get there till morning on your own. I can get you there before sundown." The hanyou was more worried about Sesshoumaru knowing before morning so he nodded and got up. "Get on my back. You've come a way already. You'll slow me down."

"Thanks, Kouga." Inuyasha was grateful but he hated to thank his arch rival.

**XxXxX**

True to his word, Kouga got them there before sunset. Inuyasha was fidgeting. He ran past the guards, not even caring about them. They chased after him but he took no notice. Neither did Kouga. They found Sesshoumaru just coming down the steps, a scroll in his hands.

"Inuyasha?" The Taiyoukai was surprised by this visit but said nothing of it and showed nothing of it, either. "What are you-" He saw the look on the hanyou's face and nearly dropped what was in his hands.

"She's sick, Sesshoumaru. She came down with a fever this morning. Kagome is there, taking care of her." Kouga watched Sesshoumaru's expression go from blank to nearly sick in a matter of seconds. "It is life-threatening. Even I can sense it."

_B-But... How could this... Sango. She's in danger..._

Without another thought, Sesshoumaru darted away, swiftly passing the guards.

"Let's go, Kouga."

"You got it."

_Sango, I am coming!_

**XxXxX**

Sango was laying underneath two blankets. Miroku had been forced to watch her as Kagome got some stuff for fevers. The houshi knew not to fool around, especially as he watched her suffer. A few tears ran from the corners of her eyes. Kagome said she was asleep.

"Sess... houmaru..." She clutched the blankets tightly in her fists and sweat rolled down the sides of her face. The roots of her hair were soaked from the perspiration.

"Inuyasha has gone to get him, Sango. Please, be brave." Miroku was a little shocked that they were in love at all. It was an unlikely relationship. Of course, the houshi had his own doubts about being with her. Would he ever quit being a lecher? He was that way most of his life. Sango once said that a woman's hand would be the death of him. He wondered if that would be true. Their searching for the jewel shards had been senseless and long. Naraku held the rest. They just had to wait for something. Any clue to where the hanyou might be. The stars began to dot the sky and Miroku was just putting wood on the fire when Kagome returned with herbs in her hands.

"Has she gotten worse?" She asked worriedly. He shook his head.

"Though I do not suppose she can, considering she may die if she did."

_True enough._

Kagome thought with a small nod. She sighed.

"The bowl is over there, where you asked me to place it."

"Thanks." She went over to it and took it gently in her hands. "Oh! It's just the right temperature Kaede-sama taught me!" The water needed to be warm to a specific point. The green plants she held in her arms only treated fever so Sango wouldn't be able to have anything else until the effect wore off. "This is always so bitter, too. It tastes nasty."

"But it helps. Perhaps..." She watched him, blinking.

"Hm?"

"Never mind, Kagome. Just hurry and give it to her." She nodded. Her chocolate brown eyes went to the plants that she crushed with the rocks she had placed there earlier.

"I can't believe it took me so long to find them. If I never tripped over that tree root..." She trailed off. She crushed just enough for the amount of water then poured it in and mixed it up until the liquid turned green.

"Are you certain that it will help?"

"I am certain that it treats the fever. But I can't say that I know exactly what she has. These symptoms look familiar in a way but I've never seen them all together like this. To be honest, until I know the cause, I can't cure what she has. The only thing good this does is make her sleep through it." She held up the cup as if to examine it. "I've learned a lot but not enough just yet."

"When do you think Inuyasha will reach his brother?" Miroku asked to change the subject. It was not like he had anything against plants and mixtures but it made him feel stupid and left out.

"I dunno. I hope soon. By the rate he's probably travelling, I don't think it will be till morning." Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. "By the way he acted, he was under pressure about this. I mean, she is practically his family and all. So much is happening now and I'm a little afraid that one night I'll go to sleep and everything will be fine. Then when I wake up, everything will be destroyed and Naraku will have won."

"Kagome, I doubt Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru would let that happen. You know how they both feel about that sick and twisted-" He cut himself off, putting his hands in a prayer position. She sighed. Even a houshi had to stop himself from calling Naraku vulgar names.

_I wonder if Inuyasha is doing all right..._

**XxXxX**

"Will you... _OW!_ You bastard! Stop doing-" The hanyou got leaves stuck in his mouth after a branch hit him in the face. He was on Kouga's back and the wolf wasn't helping him or caring about what happened to him. He spit the leaves out and ducked just in time to avoid another branch. The ride wasn't bumpy but it sure was painful. He kept his head down and leaned his forehead against the youkai's shoulder. It was awkward but fast. They would get back sooner than expected. He wasn't very happy with being this close to his rival. Kouga's eyes were fastened on the path that Sesshoumaru was taking. The youkai was quick, very quick. And he was exceptionally precise with the way he dodged trees. Kouga grunted and jumped up over a fallen log. His arms were holding Inuyasha's legs in place on either side of him. "How far?"

"About a few miles." The hanyou knew it was almost midnight. They would just make it back before morning. "Can you run now?"

"Yeah." Kouga skidded to a stop and let Inuyasha off. He was allowed a small time to take a breath before they started again. "Thanks a lot for this, Kouga."

"It wasn't any trouble." The wolf then smirked and started off. "Eat my dust, mutt!"

"You wish, you flea-bitten cretin!" Inuyasha grinned as he chased after the wolf. They raced the remainder of the miles.

**XxXxX**

Sesshoumaru saw the hut, smelled the feverish scent, felt his heart pounding against his ribcage, felt the blood slowly seeping down his hands from the small cuts his claws created as he clenched his fists, felt small beads of sweat roll down his face. He blinked his startling amber eyes.

"Sango..." He ran forward, pulling open the door to the hut. He saw Sango laying near the fire, a blanket covering her. Kagome and Miroku looked up when he entered. "How is she?" 

"She is... still feverish but it hasn't gotten any worse." Kagome stated, her chocolate eyes going to her best friend. "She's been... crying out for you." Miroku stood up.

"Is Inuyasha with you?"

"He was with that wolf. They are but a moment from reaching us." The youkai answered. Kagome blinked at this.

"You mean, Kouga? What would they be doing together?" She slapped her forehead then sighed. "They're probably fighting up a storm." Two figures raced into their view a few minutes later and the two skidded to a stop before entering.

"How's she doin'?" Inuyasha looked a little anxious and Kouga was sniffing the air. Sesshoumaru's gaze went to Sango before he walked over and kneeled down next to her. He leaned forward and brushed some of her hair from her sweat-soaked forehead.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru?" She opened her eyes and gazed up at him before sitting up and throwing her arms around him. She trembled in his embrace. "I-It hurts so much..."

"Do not worry. You will be well again soon." He leaned down and let his nose inhale her scent. Along with it came a different one. It was so faint that Inuyasha couldn't smell it. Sesshoumaru needed proof. Solid proof. "Wolf, come here." Kouga blinked before walking forward. "What do you smell?" The wolf youkai took a moment.

"Poison. Naraku's miasma, to be exact." The Taiyoukai nodded then looked to Kagome.

"We need a cure for the poison. Can you get it?" The girl grinned.

"Yes, we can!"

**XxXxX**

How was that for a chapter? Hope I did a good job! ::grins:: Boy, have I got plans for the next chapter!

Please review!


	8. Promise

**Silver**

Disclaimer- Don't own.

**XxXxX**

Chapter 8 - Promise

**XxXxX**

His clawed fingers ran comfortingly through her raven hair. He was trying his hardest to comfort her and understand how Naraku had gotten there without his brother's knowledge. Inuyasha had strong senses for a hanyou, though he wouldn't openly admit it. And with the way the hanyou cared for the taiji-ya, he would not knowingly put her in danger. Inuyasha's face had turned pale when he heard she had been poisoned. Then he threw a fit, causing Kagome to 'sit' him. Sango was asleep, Kagome was searching for the plants to heal her friend with Shippou, Kirara, and Miroku, and Inuyasha and Kouga were sniffing out the village for any sign of a scent.

"You really care for her, don't you?" The hanyou stood in the doorway, his arms crossed. The Taiyoukai frowned. "Keh, yeah, I know. I couldn't find a trace. Not a single damn trace of 'im."

"And the wolf?"

"He couldn't neither." Inuyasha let out a sigh. "We're gonna work on the inn that she wants so much so that we can give her a surprise when she wakes up."

**XxXxX**

"He cares deeply about her. There is no way he would've come that fast if he didn't care, right?" Her brown eyes raised to him, meeting his violet ones.

"I suppose." Kagome's eyes twinkled.

_I seem to remember something..._

_**"So, where have you been, Sango-chan?"**_

_**"On a walk with Sesshoumaru." Sango replied, a blush coming to her face.**_

_**"Ohhh! What happened!?" Kagome set down the basket of clothes and the bucket of clothespins. Sango bent and set down the washtub filled with soapy water and set the washboard inside.**_

_**  
"He... Well... He kissed me."**_

**_"He did _what_?" Kagome asked in a loud whisper as the two girls did laundry. The girl giggled and gazed at her friend knowingly. "That sounds absolutely romantic!"_**

_**"It was. I could hardly believe it was real."**_

_They do make an incredibly cute couple. I wonder... Sesshoumaru loves her but does he detest Inuyasha because he's a hanyou or is it because of the Tetsusaiga? I wonder... How will they ever have hopes of having children if he hates hanyous?_

She gasped softly and reached forward.

"This is it! I found it!" She smiled in success and pulled the leaves from the herb. "But... it's a different kind than Kirara had before. This is really supposed to hurt when it extracts the poison." Sighing, she realized that it was the only thing that grew around this part of the forest. "I can't exactly go back to that village with Inuyasha."

"Oh, yes. That one with the half-youkai that tended the field?" The houshi's interest returned. Then he continued without letting her respond. "How badly does that hurt?"

"Well, it does hurt less than some of those nasty wounds she's had before. But, in any case, it's the only thing we've got. Let's get the rest of the ingrediants and then we'll go back." She looked at her watch. They had been gone for three hours.

**XxXxX**

Sango's head pounded and she was incredibly dizzy. She heard noise outside... tons of it.

"Uhn..." She shifted and felt someone's grip tighten on her. She looked up. "Sesshoumaru..." She whispered.

"Sango." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You will be fine soon. That miko-"

"Kagome?" The taiji-ya looked around hopefully for the reincarnated priestess. "Where... is she?"

"She is searching for the cure for the poison. Naraku poisoned you." She let out a low moan.

"It hurts..." She whispered. "Sesshoumaru, please... stay with me. I don't want to be alone." He nodded.

"I promise that I will stay."

_How dare that half-breed cross me? I will handle him soon enough. He will get a taste of what he has coming._

He let out a bitter snarl and his eyes flashed red. She watched him and felt her heart begin to race.

"Calm down..." She whispered, lifting her hand and caressing his cheek.

"I will kill that half-breed bastard for what he did to you." He stated in a cold, hard voice. "He will pay."

_He thought to kill two birds with one stone. Get rid of Sango and enrage Inuyasha and I. Hit me with grief so horrible that I will be out of the picture. How does that rotten little whelp not think that I would not kill him for what he did?_

Then again, the more he thought about it, the more it confused him.

_Any youkai would want to avenge their mate's death. Unless... he planned on doing something that Inuyasha would not notice and hope that he would not come to me. How foolish. My little brother thought smart on that play, though he did not know it._

He was so lost in thought that he failed to notice the door opening.

"Oh, Sango! Sesshoumaru! We found a herb that'll work." Kagome said as she stepped inside. She turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru. "This will hurt her when it fights off the poison. If you don't think you will be able to handle that, then you can leave."

"I will stay. I have promised." The girl nodded and instructed Miroku to get the other ingredients. Then she walked over to the fire and began crushing the herbs.

Less than a half-hour later, Sango was asleep in Sesshoumaru's lap once more. Miroku watched them from beneath his dark bangs, wondering if the youkai really did love the taiji-ya. Kagome had gone to help Inuyasha and Kouga, since they were trying to cook for themselves. In fact, neither of them could. Inuyasha had fought over what to have. He claimed that ramen was the best and that he didn't want anything else. Kouga had no idea what ramen was and said that he would rather eat something in which he knew what it was. Sesshoumaru's fingers absently played with Sango's dark locks. He ran his tongue over his fangs thoughtfully.

_When will this work so that I will not be caught off-guard? This sucks._

"Uhnnn..." Sango squeezed her eyes shut tightly and her grip on his shirt tightened. She began breathing loudly and unevenly. The pained expression on her face struck a nerve and he let out a low whine. His amber eyes glazed over and he pulled her fully into his arms, cradling her like a child. Miroku continued to watch the display with deep interest.

"Shhh..." The youkai felt his chest tighten when she trembled.

_This feeling... It is new to me. What is... happening?_

Despite her pain, she continued to sleep which was because of the herb.

**XxXxX**

"I don't give a shit what you want! I want ramen!" Inuyasha shouted, his fierce glare on Kouga, who would rather go and catch the meal. Kagome sighed.

"Sit." The hanyou slammed face-first into the ground. "I'll make you ramen, Inuyasha. Stop being ignorant." She looked up at Kouga. "Do you want to try it? Everyone who has liked it. It's one of my favorite things to eat, too." The wolf looked thoughtful as Inuyasha picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"How many times would you get 'sat' for ramen?" The hanyou looked up.

"I'll do anything for ramen." Inuyasha's face brightened and Kagome sweat-dropped and rolled her eyes. She went to their fire and grabbed at the packets of ramen that she had brought.

_May as well make all four. Inuyasha is going to inhale a whole one by himself and Kouga's gonna try it. Miroku, Shippou, and I will only eat one bowl. Sesshoumaru... I don't know. And Sango won't be awake till morning._

"Mmm... I have to go and check on those two." She muttered as she walked toward the house. As soon as she got inside, she saw the thin sheet of perspiration on Sango's brow and the unusually white pallor of the youkai lord's skin. He was deathly pale. "I warned you." She crossed her arms. "Anyway, I came to see who wants to eat."

"I do not eat human food." Was the chilling reply of the youkai.

"I'll eat, Kagome." Miroku got up and walked past her. "Are you coming?"

"In a few minutes. I'm going to check her really quick. Just to make sure she's not allergic to the herb. Go and find Shippou and Kirara and please try to separate the idiots."

"Of course. Consider it done... except for the last one. I might need you to help me restrain our stubborn hanyou."

"I'll be out in a minute. At least make sure they don't murder each other."

"Done." As soon as he left, she walked over to her supplies and removed the thermometer. Then she grabbed the cloth that rested in cool water and rung it out. She went back over and kneeled in front of Sesshoumaru, who had the taiji-ya in his arms. He stared at the device in her hand wearily.

"It's a thermometer. It takes someone's temperature." She explained quickly as she stuck it in Sango's ear. When it beeped and she removed it, the temperature was 107.2. Kagome frowned. "I thought it would have started to go down by now. We've still got tonight though." She let out a sigh and dabbed her friend's forehead. Then she got up and went over to the bowl. She picked it up and gave it to Sesshoumaru. "Make sure to do this and watch her closely, okay? If you think anything is wrong, just call me, all right?"

"Yes." He responded quickly. "Thank you, miko."

"Call me Kagome." She stated in a light tone as she stood up. "If you want anything or she wakes up before morning just call."

"I will." She left with a knowing smile on her face.

_Sango will be fine, eventually. And then Sesshoumaru will worry no longer about the fever._

Sesshoumaru lay down and positioned Sango in his arms, holding her as if she would disappear forever. His amber orbs were glazed with worry and concern. He was so tired... all of this business was stressing him out.

_All I need is a nice... sleep..._

**XxXxX**

Sesshoumaru awoke with a feral snarl, his fangs glinting in the morning light, and his eyes glowing red.

"It's all right, Sesshoumaru! Calm down!" He caught Kagome's scent and settled down, a scowl on his face. The young miko let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry if I startled you. I didn't think you would be asleep. Anyway, I came to check on Sango, since the sleeping effect of the herb should wear off."

"It is quite all right. Do not allow it to happen again."

"I won't." She grinned at him then went over to where she had some more herbs. "I am going to make a lighter dose. This will still hurt her but she'll be asleep for only a couple more hours. I can tell she still has a fever so this is the only road we're able to take." He watched her as she walked back over with a cup in her hands. He pulled Sango up into a sitting position so that the miko could pour the liquid down the taiji-ya's throat. He wanted to leave her so that he would not have to go through it again but he had promised.

_I will go back to sleep. I am in need of some rest, anyway._

**XxXxX**

Sango opened her eyes, feeling warmth surrounding her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked immediately to her side. Sesshoumaru was asleep next to her, his face glowing with the afternoon light that shone through the window. She thought he looked absolutely beautiful. He was a gorgeous creature. She hated to wake him but she had to go to the bathroom. Really badly. She had been out for a while, she was sure. And her bladder was full. She gently poked him.

"Sesshoumaru?" She whispered, her breath tickling his ear. He tilted his head so that his ear was out of the reach of her mouth. She giggled and took his hand in hers, loving the way his skin felt against hers.

"Sango..." He lifted his head from her shoulder and stared her straight in the eye. "How are you feeling?" Her eyes softened when the concern reached his voice and those amber orbs she loved so much.

"I feel a lot better. Thank you for staying with me."

"I would never break a promise to you." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingertips. She gasped and her eyes widened slightly.

"S-Sess..." She tightened her hold on his hand, biting her lip to keep from stuttering. "Uhm... I-I need to..." She gestured to the door and he nodded, releasing her hand and allowing her to stumble to her feet.

"Can you walk?" He asked in amusement as her legs began to quake. She rushed to the wall and used it as support. Temporary weakness was a side-effect of the herb and with the added pressure that she had not stood on her feet since she was poisoned...

"No." She admitted quietly. "I-I can do it, though." He shook his head and chuckled.

"You have already proven yourself to me, Sango." His voice was soft, teasing. She blushed scarlet and gave him a slight glare.

"I am so glad that this is amusing to you!" He grinned at her before taking her arm and guiding her over to the door. She opened it and he helped her down the stairs. He led her to the outhouse and waited outside. His eyes narrowed and he strode over to the opening in the tall gate that was set up around the village. Dust flew up in the air from approaching horses. "What is it?" Sango walked slowly over to him and gripped his hand.

"Someone is approaching." He caught the scents in the air. "Men... at least ten of them."

"Hey! Sango!" Inuyasha and Kouga raced over, their noses in the air. The hanyou looked at the dust. "It smells like Kuranosukai Taketa. Remember that lord that asked for-"

"Yes, Inuyasha. I remember." Sango felt dread welling up deep in the pits of her stomach. How was she going to handle this? Sesshoumaru felt his mate's anxiety and was bothered by it.

"What did this lord ask for, Sango?" He asked, his gaze prying.

"He asked for my hand in marriage. He wanted me to be his wife. I had told him that I had things to do before I could even consider it..." They had encountered him in about the third month of their travels together. Kouga grimaced. Things were not looking bright and happy.

_This is not happening..._

The taiji-ya turned around and walked back into her house, closing the door roughly behind her.

_Not when I'm finally feeling better. Not when Sesshoumaru and I are finally together._

She changed into a green kimono and put a black skirt over it. As she brushed her hair, Kagome entered the hut and looked worriedly at her friend.

"Sango, don't worry. All you have to do is reject his proposal and-"

"It is not that simple, Kagome." The taiji-ya whispered. "I cannot simply turn down the lord's proposal like that. Maybe you get the choice to do so in your time but here... it is not so simple."

"But you're mated to Sesshoumaru!" Kagome then put her hand over her mouth. "Uh oh. We shouldn't leave the guys out there to greet them."

"Dear, sweet spirits." The two dashed out of the house with Sango in front. They made it just in time to see Kuranosukai stop his horse right in front of them.

"Sango-san. It is indeed wonderful to see you again." She flushed when he jumped down from his steed and took her hands in his. He seemed to like doing that. A lot. And it bothered her but not nearly as much as it bothered the inu youkai beside her.

"Uhm, same to you, Taketa-sama." She murmured quietly. Sesshoumaru growled.

_She is mated to me and yet she refers to him as her superior? This is unacceptable._

Inuyasha thought that this would be a rather interesting tidbit to witness.

_That jackass of a lord just picked the perfect time to arrive._

Then he remembered something. He nudged Kagome and Kouga and Miroku.

"Uh... Hey, Sango! We've got a surprise for you!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and fled with her, watching as she stared at him like he was insane. Everyone ran to catch up to them. They stopped in front of a beautiful wooden inn with designs carved into the wood and drapes blowing gently in the windows. Sango walked forward, her now tear-filled eyes taking in all that they had done for her. The stone walkway had characters engraved in them, she realized. Vines gently encircled the porch from each side, meeting at the top where buds were beginning to sprout. Kagome had brought them from home, realizing that it would be a nice start instead of seeds. The door consisted of beads on strings that went to the ground. She peered inside where she could see a sort of gathering room. A stone fireplace made itself home on the opposite side of the room and on the mantel were things Kagome called pictures. Flower pots with over-flowing plants hung from the ceiling and there were two long, wooden oak tables with cushions for seats. Sango turned around and flung herself into Inuyasha's arms, burying her face in his haori and crying.

"Inu... yasha... You've given me such a beautiful gift. How could I ever repay you?" She looked up and saw the soft smile on the hanyou's lips. He brushed her tears away with his thumb as his other arm went around her waist.

"You rest yourself and get better. We don't want a sick warrior on our hands when we defeat Naraku." She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Inuyasha... and you, too, Kouga and Houshi-sama." She gave each of them a well-deserved embrace. "You did a wonderful job on it."

"Well, the mutt did most of the work but we helped. I did the characters on the stones." The wolf looked proud of his work. "The kitsune pup has something inside for you, I do believe." Sango blinked and walked up the stairs once more, her hand lingering on the wooden railing before entering with the others close behind.

"Shippou?" She called out. "Shippou-chan!" She sensed him about two rooms to the left and went through the other door to the hallway. She knocked lightly on the door before sliding it open. "Dear spirits! Is this mine!?" The taiji-ya stared in wonder at the room before her.

"Well, half yours." Inuyasha remarked before getting elbowed by Kagome. Sango didn't appear to notice as she wandered inside. A childish look of curiosity appeared on her face and Sesshoumaru tried to burn the image in his mind. She looked so adorable.

"I brought you clothes from my time that I think you'll like, Sango-chan." Kagome said with a smile. "And there's an add-on room to this with your own private bathing room. Here's the key." The girl jingled it in the air. "Oh, yes! One more thing. There's a surprise in there for you. Along with some things in your desk."

"Kagome..." Sango turned around and gave her a tear-filled smile. "Did you... design this?"

"Yeah. Real nice, isn't it?" Kagome grinned. "I really didn't know what to do but I thought of what you were like."

"Thank you..." She bit her lip. "This is... so... beautiful."

"We did our best, Sango. I figured it was the least we could do." Inuyasha said with a slight smile.

"You should see those two in action." Kagome put her hands on her hips. "They never stop!"

"Well, if we were all break and no work, like you, then we wouldn't be done right now!" The hanyou stated, his smirk growing cocky. "Slackers." He let his gaze linger to Miroku, as well.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome kicked him in the shin before handing Sango the key to her add-on room.

"But... there are two keys."

"There's another door right over there. I'm not gonna tell you what's behind there."

"Oh." Kuranosukai looked a little left out and forgotten, Sango noticed. "Well, now we can all stay in the inn. Taketa-sama, now we have a place for you."

"Hm?" He blinked. "We were not planning on staying long, Sango. And, you need not refer to me as Taketa-sama anymore."

"Well, I-"

"He is right, little one." Sesshoumaru spoke up, crossing his arms in his sleeves. "You need not refer to him as your superior." It was the first time Kuranosukai had noticed him. Sango flushed and turned around quickly, bending down and picking Shippou up. She cradled him in her arms and whispered a couple things in his ear.

_Who is this youkai and why is he here? He looks like Inuyasha. Perhaps a relative?_

"Oh! How rude of me!" Sango burst out, startling them. "Take-" She saw Sesshoumaru give her a look and Kuranosukai frown. "Uhm, Kuranosukai-san, this is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands and Inuyasha's older brother. Sesshoumaru, this is Kuranosukai-san, the lord of a village I once went to... on an extermination job." She watched as the two stared at each other. She could feel the awkwardness. Apparently, so could Kagome.

"Why don't we all go outside?" They all left until it was just Sango, Shippou, and Sesshoumaru.

"I do not like him." The taiyoukai stated bluntly. Sango would have burst out laughing if it weren't for the situation. She frowned. "Nor do I like you refering to him as your superior."

"It's out of respect for a lord, Sesshoumaru-sama." She stated, her frown deepening. He walked closer and lifted her chin with his hand.

"Do not rebel against me, little one. I will do nothing."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Depending on if he tries anything." Sango set Shippou on the ground and the kitsune knew that to be his cue to leave the room. Kagome met him outside the door, peering inside. Sango wrapped her arms around her lover, leaning her head against his chest and allowing the sound of his heartbeat to calm her down.

"The worst that could happen would be to lose you." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"That would not happen. Not, at least, if I am alive."

"Don't even speak that way." Her voice was quiet, pained. "I don't want to marry him. He will understand... like he did last time."

"Sango, you have a choice."

"My father wanted me to marry him when we were younger. I heard him conversing with Kuranosukai's father..." She clutched the fabric of his clothes. "I wanted to make him happy..."

"What are you-"

"I wouldn't give you up for anything, Sesshoumaru." She sobbed, shoulders shaking. "You're everything that I wanted... everything I will ever need. It doesn't matter anymore what my father wanted. I am yours, body and soul." He smiled.

"That is all I needed to hear from you, little one. I am yours, as well, body and soul." She opened her mouth but he got there first. "I promise." She smiled.

"Me too. I promise." She gazed into his amber eyes. "Forever."

**XxXxX**

Quite a bit of Sess and Sango there, ne? Uh oh... and Taketa is there, too! Just when things heat up, he has to show up, right?

Well, that's just how it has to be. I think this will make it pretty darned interesting.

::Kagome still chasing Inuyasha in the background, holding soap:: GET BACK HERE!

Inuyasha - I didn't curse too much in here! Leave me alone! GET AWAY! ::ducks when she gets closer and throws the soap at him::

::WHAM!::

::THUD::

Kagome - Sorry, Miroku!

::Sango laughing in hysterics, pointing at the laid-out lecher:: Serves you right!


	9. Truth Hurts

**Silver**

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 9: Truth Hurts

**XxXxX**

Sango lay in the grass, one slender hand placed on her stomach and the other behind her head. Her eyes were closed, allowing her to relive any memory she wished. But she was only thinking about the future.

_What will it be like? Will it be like this until the end? Will we be able to defeat Naraku without anyone dying?_

She hoped so. She also hoped that Kuranosukai would leave. He wasn't causing too much trouble but Sesshoumaru was irate lately. All because of the lord. Shippou approached her quietly.

"Sango?" He squeaked, his senses telling him that she was okay but a little annoyed. "Sango?" Her eyes snapped open and she turned on her side to look at him. She blinked.

"Shippou? What's wrong?" She sat up and he crawled into her lap. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Why aren't you with Kagome?"

"She's spending time with Inuyasha, I think. I wanted to see you, Sango..." He looked up at her with a small pout and his emerald green eyes begging her to accept his company. She laughed.

"Well, you can see me any time you want to." She ran her fingers through his brown hair.

"Are you happy?" She blinked.

"What do you mean, Shippou?" She turned him around so that he was facing her.

"Are you happy being with Sesshoumaru?" He asked, a serious look on his face. She stared at him for a moment, not fully understanding why he would ask something like that. "I'm really worried about you." She smiled tenderly at him and brought him to her, hugging him and resting her chin on his head.

"Sesshoumaru makes me happy. He gives me something that I have not had since they left me." She felt the kitsune tremble against her.

"As long as you are never hurt." She bit her lip.

"I will never be hurt like that again unless someone I love is taken from me." She whispered. "If I lose you, Kirara, Houshi-sama, Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, or... Sesshoumaru... If any of you ever left me..."

"I won't ever leave you, Sango. Never ever." She smiled and let her tears run down her face. "It will all be fine." He sniffled and began crying along with her.

"Thank you, Shippou."

**XxXxX**

Sango walked with Shippou sitting on her shoulders, grinning innocently. "Look, Sango-chan!" He cried, seeing a butterfly flutter past.

"We'll come out later and catch fireflies, all right?" She asked, grinning back at him. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Sesshoumaru caught the sight and watched, almost transfixed. "An' then we can sleep out in the field under the stars?" She laughed.

"Sounds wonderful." She looked up and noticed Sesshoumaru watching them. Shippou noticed, as well. He saw the tai-youkai looking at him. "Sesshoumaru." Sango smiled warmly at him.

"Sango." His amber eyes switched to her and he smirked. "Planning a night out, hm?"

"Yes, and you are not invited. Just me and Shippou." She stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"That is fine by me." She knew, even though he wasn't invited, that he would watch over them.

"You know you're jealous."

"Not of a kitsune." Sango froze.

"There is no need for you to-"

"I trust you. Just do not throw it aside and forget about it like others." She shook her head. "Have a nice night, you two." With those words, he was gone. Shippou noticed how crestfallen and somber Sango had become.

"Sango-chan...?" He asked timidly, his mind curiously going through the conversation. He was furious at the inuyoukai for daring to make Sango upset.

"I'm all right." She said quietly. "I was just thinking."

"About what? He didn't hurt you... did he?" She shook her head.

"No, Shippou. He didn't hurt me. I think that something is upsetting him, though." She didn't want to bring up to the youngster that it was Kuranosukai that was causing the problem. The lord was bound to cause trouble now or in the near future.

"I think he'll be okay." The kitsune pup stated with a smile. "He is Sesshoumaru, after all. He-"

"That's enough for now. We need to think about things we're going to take to the field tonight." She just wanted to change the subject. In fact, all she wanted was to not think about her problems for once.

**XxXxX**

Sango smiled as Shippou ran around, chasing the glowing fireflies, wonder shining in his eyes. It was too hard to think that soon, the inevitable splitting of their group would come again.

"Sango, can we catch them?" She nodded and went to the spot where her blankets were and lifted two glass jars with tops with holes poked in them.

"Here you go. Did Kagome teach you how to use these?" He nodded and took one from her. "Ready? Go!" They set off running, jars in their hands, going towards the group of fireflies. The glowing balls scattered, causing the two to go in different directions.

About a half-hour later, the two were holding glowing jars with huge grins on their faces.

"Ready?" Shippou nodded and on three, they both opened their jars. The fireflies flew out and grouped together. Sango sat down and pulled the kitsune into her arms.

"Sango, this was so fun." He smiled. His tiny hands clutched at her shirt and he longed to stay like this. Not that Kagome wasn't great... but Sango was so serene, so calm, and it made him feel secure. He yawned and and she lay down turning on her side and pulling the blanket up over them. "Good night..." He yawned again and she laughed.

"Good night, Shippou." For a moment, he was overcome with happiness. Sango was so much like his mother. She wasn't an excited girl that got scared a lot. She was calm and in control and just over-flowing with motherly care. He let out a small sigh and curled up in her arms, feeling her kiss his head.

**XxXxX**

Sango and Shippou returned to the village some time around noon after going for a walk and then collecting leaves. Sango carried the bundle of blankets with Shippou on top, being her guide. Kirara lifted her head from her paws, seeing them from her position next to the inn and let out a mew.

"Kirara!" The kitsune jumped off the blankets and ran to go play with her. Sango took the blankets to her room and was getting changed when someone entered.

"He is happy." She turned and gave him a grin. "And you are radiant and happy, as well."

"I know. It was so much fun and he reminded me of Kohaku for a moment. So young and innocent... carefree..." He ran his fingers down the scar on her back.

"You did all you could." He leaned down and kissed her neck, right where his mark was. She laughed as she felt his breath tickle her skin.

"Stop that! I have to-" He cut her off by blowing in her ear. She laughed harder and doubled over. "S-Stop it..." She pulled away from him and fell on her rear. He chuckled and she glared at him. "That's it, laugh it up."

"I will." She growled. He then walked over and sat down on the bed.

"I have a question." He frowned and tilted his head curiously. "Where did they get these beds? Do you know?" He shrugged.

"Many of the rooms, I believe have futons which came from the village over. However, this is my bed that was taken from my stronghold."

"Really? How did they..."

"The wolf did it, I believe. Inuyasha knew that I would most likely be here frequently." She nodded.

"Makes sense." She pulled the sleeves of her green kimono on and then tied a sash before putting on the green skirt.

"Actually, once when you were asleep, the hanyou asked. It was just after they began." He stated, watching her movements. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. She just looked at him and raised a brow before continuing on with what she was doing. When she was finished, she turned around and smiled at him.

"Shall we? I need to go hunting for tonight."

"No need."

"What?"

"The wolf hunted for us, though I will not eat anything anyway." She narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips.

"You mean to say that you will be absent during dinner."

"I do not eat human food."

"Hmph." She walked out the door and basically felt her heart fall to her stomach.

_I'll have to keep Kuranosukai away from me tonight, then. I don't feel like talking to him. Not tonight._

She wanted to relax in the hot springs.

_Perhaps I'll run away and not show up... but I wouldn't be a good hostess if I did that. Damn my luck to hell._

She bumped into someone and almost fell back but he caught her shoulders and pulled her upright.

"Lost in your thoughts?" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Houshi-sama." He smiled. "I-I was thinking about... later..."

"Oh, dinner, hmm? Does that have anything to do with the fact that the lord will be there?"

"Everything." She muttered, a frown on her face. "I don't feel like talking to him tonight." He nodded. "And Sesshoumaru is bailing on me. He will not be there because he refuses to eat human food."

"Kouga is having a fit about Kagome cooking it. She told him that she would leave a portion raw for him." He grinned. That faded when he saw the grim look on her face. "You do not need to put so much pressure on yourself about it. Just tell him that it can no longer be possible, since you are-"

"But..." She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself. "I-I can't do... that to him. I don't want to hurt him."

"Sometimes that is the only way. He will get over it."

"You didn't hear what he said to me, Miroku! I-I can't do it!" She cried as she put her face in her hands. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"My wounds are still healing but I will be fine. I am certain he will find his bride someday and be fine, as well." He felt her arms wrap around him and take some of the robe in her fists. She trembled slightly. She wasn't crying. No tears were coming from her but she was upset and stressed out. "Sango, I can see why he fell in love with you. But, please, for both of your sakes, tell him before he does something stupid."

"Like what, Houshi-sama?"

"Well, say that he kisses you and Sesshoumaru finds out. That will cause too many problems and a mess that could have been avoided. You are brilliant, you can figure out a way to do it that will not hurt him too much." She closed her eyes and let herself relax in his arms. It was so nice to be held. Not in an intimate embrace but a clearly platonic friendship one. He wasn't going to try anything. He knew Sesshoumaru was lurking in the shadows. He knew he was there. And Sango would not approve of it. He wanted to stand there forever with her in his arms but he knew it had to end. Unfortunately, something bad happened, as usual. Kuranosukai walked around the corner and saw them. He blinked and Sango felt Miroku stiffen. She looked over and paled.

"Kuranosukai..." She slowly pulled away from Miroku and stepped gingerly closer. "I-I need to talk to you." He nodded and she walked in front of him. The lord looked back and saw Miroku along with a shadowed figure. The houshi had an expressionless look on his face that gave nothing away. Sango turned back, sensing that he wasn't following. "Are you coming?"

"Y-Yes." He jogged to keep up with her. She led him out to the hill she was on earlier. She was silent for a good long moment.

"Kuranosukai, you and I can never be together." He looked at her in surprise to see her looking ahead, a faraway look in her eyes.

"It's that houshi-"

"No, it is not him." She turned to face him. "There was no easy way to say this. I cannot accept your proposal."

"I told you that I would wait forever for-" He had a hopeful smile on his face that faded when she shook her head.

"Listen to me, Taketa-sama." Her voice was cold albeit shaky. "This is hard for me, too. But you have to understand." She pointed to her neck and he saw the bite mark there. It was only a small scar made from fangs. He didn't understand. "This mark means that I am no longer... I-I am..." She stared at him with wide eyes. She had to force it out. Her mouth went dry. "I love... Sesshoumaru." She whispered. "He made me his mate, Taketa-sama. Before you got here... before I was sick..." He frowned deeply.

"I do not understand. How could such a cold and heartless-" She hauled off and slapped him across the face, a shocked look on her face as well as his. She was surprised that she did it and so was he.

"He is not heartless. He may be cold and somewhat self-centered but I love him! That is why it could never work between us." Her voice grew softer. "He was there for me when I was sick and I needed him. He saved my life. I will not beg you to understand." She closed her eyes and drew in a breath. "If you cannot accept that, then I have nothing more to say to you. If you do, then just find another. I only hope that you can find it in your heart to accept this and stay friends with me." He knew what she was saying was true, though he wanted to believe that he was hearing things. He had loved her for so long. He felt numb. He did not feel upset, sad, angry, or anything. Just numb.

"I need to be alone for a while." She did not smile but nodded and turned around, beginning to walk away. "Sango, I... I loved you truly. I would have given you everything you could ever want." She paused then stopped completely.

"I know." She stated without turning around.

"A family, a home, anything."

"This is not a matter of competition with material items. As for a home, mine is here, where I belong. And as for a family..." She smiled bitterly. "Sesshoumaru can give me one, as well."

"I understand that. But can he really love you like I could?" She turned her head slightly and he could see her bitter smile.

"I honestly do not know. I do not know how much you love me or if he loves me more." She then looked fully ahead and was about to take a step. "You will make another woman very happy one day. I hope to see you at dinner." He did not reply but just watched as she walked away. Then he turned away and began to walk in the woods. He felt nothing at first but then he began to feel the pain ease into his mind and heart. His vision grew blurry and he tripped, falling to the ground. He just lay there, his face buried in his arms. He cried pitifully for how long, he could not tell. He felt the hot tears cascading down his face. His body trembled and shivered and his nose started running. Her image, her face, pained yet beautiful.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." A cold voice said in his mind and he jumped, sitting up and looking around wildly. "You deserve better than her. She broke your heart for a cold, selfish youkai."

"W-Who are you?" The deep voice laughed cruelly.

"Do you even believe that she cares for you a little? You are irritating to her. Friendship. Hah!"

"T-That's a lie!" Kuranosukai found himself faltering in his belief in Sango's words.

_No. I cannot doubt her. S-She does not..._

"Believe what you like but I know the truth." The dark voice pierced him and he felt his stomach twist. "She is a deceiving wench."

"Sango..." He felt depression working its way into his mind. Darkness spread through him from the powerfully dark voice.

"She is a waste of your affections. She never cared for you." The voice said with glee. "You will never find another with her holding your heart. But, alas, even when she let it go and gave it back to you, you were fated to be alone. To never be loved."

"S-She never...?"

"Never." He put his head down again and sobbed harder than last time. The voice did not come again until later, whispering poisonous words in his mind, laughing at his weakness.

_She never cared for me. Not ever. I am destined to be alone... even after moving on._

**XxXxX**

Sango trembled in his arms, her tears slowing down some. He knew it must have been hard on her. Humans were too emotional. But he knew that she cared for anyone who cared for her. She liked a lot of people and now most of them were gone. He would never leave her and he had promised her that once.

"Little one, you have shed enough tears." He was tense and uptight. He hated it when she was upset. He loathed it when she cried, when she was in pain. But this was something that had to take time. There was no medicinal herb or potion or ointment for this, therefore he hated it even more than physical pain.

"I..." She started but trailed off as she looked up into his amber eyes. She had told him everything in shocking detail before finally letting her tears fall.

"You did what you had to. That is all." He soothed her raven locks of hair back and ran his fingers through them. He found that having her close eased him. "It was not easy and I can see that clearly enough. But enough is enough."

"Are you calling me weak?" She asked quietly, a sour tone coming to her voice.

"No, I am not." He frowned deeper at her. "You are putting words in my mouth."

"Sorry." She whispered with a small smile. He sighed.

"I need to go, all right? If you need me, I will come." He grabbed her hands and guided her to her feet as he stood. Then he lifted a clawed hand and brushed away her tears. "No more crying, understand?" She nodded and he left quickly. She walked out of her room and dragged her feet along the hallway. Her eyes were red and her nose was runny, she could guarantee it.

"Sango, are you okay?" Miroku asked, seeing her painful expression. She nodded.

"I will be fine." She gave him a quick hug. "I would say that he got the picture." Her voice was soft. Then she parted from him and smiled wearily before walking around him. "How soon is dinner?"

"I was coming to fetch you, actually."

"Great. Let's go." They arrived and Sango caught a glimpse of Kuranosukai walking through the hall to his room. She saw that he looked pale and expressionless, like an empty shell. Her eyes went wide in horror. His eyes were red and she could see the trails of sparkling tears running down his face. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder.

"There is nothing you can do but let him have some time alone." She nodded, suddenly feeling very sick to her stomach.

**XxXxX**

Hello, minna. I know this chappy was a little... well... ::cough::

Anyway, if you would be so kind to review and let me know how it was... I would really appreciate it! Thanks!


	10. Gone

**Silver**

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 10: Gone

**XxXxX**

The pen scratched against the scroll as he wrote, glancing out the window. He was watching for sunrise. It was nearly time. He finished the letter and let out a sigh.

**XxXxX**

Sango sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath. She looked over at Sesshoumaru, who still looked sound asleep. She gently got out of bed, a horrible feeling in her stomach.

"Where are you going, little one?" She stiffened but continued to the door.

"I'll be right back. Go back to sleep." She turned around and gave him a reassuring smile. It was dawn, by the looks of it. The youkai stared at her and gave no sign of moving. She then left the room and went to Kuranosukai's quarters. She felt this horrible feeling come over her. Opening the door, she let out a startled cry. She ran forward and keeled down next to him, checking his pulse but he was already gone. "No..." She didn't hear the others come, nor did she hear their comforting voices as they tried to talk to her. Tears soaked her face and she grasped his cold hand in hers. "Why...?" She reached up and pulled his sword from his corpse. Then something caught her eye in his other hand. It lay open, a rolled up scroll in it. She shook with sobs, feeling as though it was all her fault. She plunged the sword into the floor next to her and took the scroll. Did he do it himself or did someone else...?

**XxXxX**

Sango stared at the scroll in her lap as she kneeled next to the fresh grave where they had placed him. She gripped it and stood up. Everyone left her alone to mourn, for which she was entirely grateful.

_How could he do that? Did I... Did I confess it wrong? What made him do it?_

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga all confirmed that he was alone in that room all night. He had killed himself.

_Was it all my fault? This never would have happened if he never came here, if he never knew about me and Sesshoumaru. How could I do such a horrible thing?_

"Kuranosukai." She whispered, placing a few flowers on the grave. She had only wished to be his friend. She had only wished that he would understand. This was all her fault. She stood up and clutched the unopened scroll in her hands. She had yet to read it but she intended to. She walked up to the hill and sat down. Taking a deep breath, she opened it.

_**Sango,**_

_**I do understand that you never cared for me. I understand that you love another and will never be my wife. I offer my deepest apologies for intruding upon your relationship and adding more weight upon your shoulders. I am a weak and pathetic lord that could not handle much pain. I wish I knew what it was, though. Do I disgust you in some way? Am I too weak or are warriors your type? It does not matter for, by dawn, I will be gone. There is not much I can handle. It is merely time that you know the truth. I was hurt much as a child and I will not get into details, only going on to say that my father lost my mother to some mysterious, unknown man and that she never cared about me, leaving me and my father to be with someone she probably left already. I don't know exactly what Sesshoumaru feels for you, but I can tell that you truly care for him. In the woods, I began to doubt that you even wanted my friendship. In those six years that I had waited to see you again, I thought suicide many times. It is not your fault. I am just weak and pathetic and this was the last straw. Please, do not blame yourself for loving another.**_

_**In the woods, I heard a dark voice inside my head. Pushing me to do what I wanted for so long; laughing at my weakness. His words were like poison and I believe him. Almost every word he said ran through me like a lightning bolt. Please, forgive me for being a coward. I know not what you are feeling now, but I wish that I could see you once more before I leave. However, that is not possible. Good bye, Sango. I will carry my love for you to wherever I may go.**_

_**Kuranosukai**_

She crumpled it up in her shaking hands and let out a sigh. Something, however, would not leave her mind. This dark voice he mentioned... Her blood ran cold and her eyes gained a cold look.

_Could it be Naraku? Did he help push Kuranosukai over the edge? Whatever that voice was, it had the intention of making him kill himself._

She closed her eyes and tried to calm down enough to think clearly and piece things together.

_He doesn't want me to blame myself. He thought that I wasn't serious about our friendship. How could everything have gone so wrong?_

She looked up when someone approached her and noticed that it was Kagome. The girl had an upset look on her face.

"I-I don't know what to say, Sango. I can't offer much more than comfort." Sango gestured to the girl to sit down next to her. Kagome nodded and did as she was told. As soon as she did so, Sango was hugging her, trying to find solace in the fact that Kagome was there. But she was afraid now. Afraid that someone else was going to leave her. "Sango..." The taiji-ya was one of the strongest people Kagome knew. She didn't know what to think now that her friend was having something of a nervous breakdown.

"Kagome, I can't take it much longer. I can't lose anyone else..." Kagome felt her own tears roll down her face as she wrapped her arms around her friend, the one she considered much like an older sister. "I won't let him take any more..."

"Him?" Kagome froze, feeling her heart sink.

"Naraku. It had to be him. Read this. I can think of no other who would..." She placed the scroll in the girl's hands and waited until she finished to look up.

"You mean, the dark voice?"

"Yes." They didn't have long to contemplate, considering Sango pushed Kagome down the hill and cried out in pain. Kagome screamed when she looked up. She didn't have her arrows and Sango didn't have her weapons. Kagura laughed maniacally, sending more attacks down with her fan. Sango held her bleeding shoulder and jumped quickly out of the way.

_Okay, Inuyasha... You can show at any time. Please get here before Sango gets hurt worse._

Kagome didn't want to stand around idly but she had no weapons she could use and she she wasn't experienced in hand-to-hand combat. Sango clenched her teeth and jumped up before feeling the wind wrap around her and slam her against the ground. It shook and rumbled, a crack forming to her right. Her breath would not come back and she tried hard to catch it again. She couldn't move and soon realized why. Naraku was smirking wickedly at her as he stood above her, his feet on her wrists. She couldn't move her legs to kick him off because Kohaku was holding her ankles.

"Do you like defying me, taiji-ya?" She growled at him, sending him a chilling glare. "Now you know what it feels like to stand against me."

"You did it... didn't you?" He laughed cruelly.

"Of course I did. I admit to my crime of pushing that weakling over the edge. Then again, it did not take much effort." His crimson eyes glittered with thrill. "All I have to do is get rid of you, sweet taiji-ya, and then devastation will break your pathetic group apart." Kagome watched with horror. This was the real Naraku. She was paralyzed with terror, feeling his dark aura surrounding the area. "And I will not even have to break a sweat." She watched him closely, rage showing in her eyes. She felt a searing pain in her chest and looked over to see Kohaku fall to his knees.

"Not again..." He whispered. "Sister..." Naraku jumped off of her and she reached out to her brother. He pulled her into his arms and wept as a river of blood trickled from her mouth. She heaved one last shuddering breath and fell limp. Kagome cried out and ran up before realizing that Kagura was no longer there. She was distracting the others. That was why they were not there. Naraku looked down upon the taiji-ya and gave another laugh.

"Too bad." Kagome felt hot tears flowing down her face as she witnessed her friend's death for the second time. Only this time, it was Naraku's doing. She clenched her fists.

"Naraku! How dare you!" She screamed. "You selfish bastard!"

"How touching. The little miko misses her friend." He glared at her. "What are you without your precious arrows?" She realized that he was mocking her. She would never let him get away with that.

"You will pay for what you have done!" She released a huge pink blast from her hands, just like when she had the jewel inside of her body. Only, now the shards she had were reacting to her anger and grief. He got hit on the left side, not having enough time to get out of the way. A piercing scream erupted from somewhere near the village and Naraku laughed.

"It seems the houshi has also lost his life today. And, unfortunately for you, there will be nothing to bury. You-" He was cut off as one more blast hit him dead on. Barely anything was left of him. She summoned all she had left and threw it at him but she was too late. He was gone. He slipped through her fingers... She couldn't finish him off. She looked over to see Kohaku still sitting with his sister in his arms. She walked over to him.

"Kagome is your name, right?" She nodded. "Please, remove the shard from my back so that he cannot control me any longer." One look in his eyes was all it took. She nodded and removed it, watching as he fell forward, his hand still intertwined with his sister's. She fell to her knees and wept silently, watching the direction in which Inuyasha had suddenly appeared. Shippou came bounding up to them then threw himself in her arms when he saw the slain siblings. Inuyasha sighed and looked away from them.

"Miroku is dead. He sucked himself in. Nothing else went but him. Sesshoumaru and Kouga should be coming..." He turned to see the wolf limping toward them. Sesshoumaru appeared, an air of anger surrounding him. But, upon seeing his mate and lover lying limply, his anger elevated to fury and he was practically seeing red. Drawing Tenseiga, he walked over to the two in stony silence. He felt the power of the blade cool his emotions and he swept the blade through the air. Nothing happened. He felt sick suddenly. What was wrong? It was different with Kuranosukai. Kagome had pleaded with him to revive the lord's life and he had refused, saying that the lord had killed himself and that it would not work. He would only do it again after he left them. It was a force of wills, actually. Kuranosukai would believe what he wanted, therefore reviving him when he killed himself was quite useless.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked shakily.

"Naraku must die." The tai-youkai's eyes turned crimson and he raced off in the direction where he smelled Naraku's scent. Inuyasha gave them a sweeping glance before he ran after his brother. Kouga gazed at Kagome as she clutched Shippou to her chest, tears falling rapidly down both of their faces.

"Kagome, do you think Naraku figured out how to prevent his sword from working?"

"No." The miko answered quietly. "They are united in death, Kouga. Sango had wanted this for so long."

"But..." She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Remember what Sesshoumaru said? It's a force of wills. Perhaps they were both overwhelmed with grief and now they no longer feel it. What would you choose if you lost everything and then reached that point that you had once desired?"

"I thought she loved him. How could she...?"

"I don't understand it, either. All I can say is that Naraku will get no mercy from either of those two." She could not believe that Miroku's void had consumed him. She didn't want to believe it. She wanted to think that everything would be fine.

Almost everyone was gone.

_Gone..._

**XxXxX**

That's all for now, minna. Wow... I can hardly believe that I wrote something like that, can you? ::sarcasm:: Please review!

See you in chapter 11!


	11. The Battle

**Silver**

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 11: The Battle

**XxXxX**

Kouga was bored and depressed. Nothing was going right. He hadn't seen his pack in days but that wasn't what was bothering him. Kagome's agony radiated in her aura. He tended to his wounds on his right leg as he sat there.

"Let me help you." She tore her sleeve off and wrapped it around the gash on his leg. He smiled at her but it faded quickly.

"Thanks." He muttered quietly. The scent of Sango's blood was driving him mad. He was a youkai, after all. Youkai craved blood more than anything else. Bloodshed, gore, and the kill. She then looked shyly and painfully up at him. He spread his arms and wrapped them around her when she fell into his chest. Shippou was mourning by himself, staring at Sango and Kohaku. She was just alive and with him before...

"Kouga, why did all of this happen?" Kagome asked quietly. "We were all fine and Sango was recovering... Now, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Taketa-sama are... gone." She could hardly get the words out.

"I can't answer that." The youkai's voice was soft as he stared up at the sky. Dark masses of clouds were rolling in and he could smell the rain that was coming. A wind rustled their hair and clothes as they sat there in each other's arms. Kouga's ears picked up a howl. A howl so sad that he could hardly supress a response.

**XxXxX**

A howl escaped Sesshoumaru's lips. A mournful, sharp howl. Just like a dog who's best friend had died. He whined. He felt overcome by his emotions, overcome by horrible thoughts and images. He felt his chest tighten. Then he felt it. The first teardrops he had ever shed since his mother. The image of Sango's limp, cold body kept pushing forward. He drew the Tenseiga, anger and grief swirling inside of him. Inuyasha saw his brother stumble and fall to his knees with the sword in his hands.

"Why...?" The Tai-youkai whispered as his tears fell onto the blade. His amber eyes widened as it began to glow blue. His father's words washed over him.

**"Totosai, I want my eldest son to possess the Tenseiga." Inutaisho said with a slight pause. "I want him to understand why I chose a mortal woman to hold my affections. He needs to understand that not all humans are revolting, that he would someday come to love one so deeply that he would gladly give his life in exchange for hers."**

"Sango..." Sesshoumaru whispered despondently. He would give his life for her, he realized. When had he changed so much? He then realized that maybe now the sword would work. He paused. More of his late father's words came to him.

**"I am willing to believe that a human woman will melt the ice around his heart... so that one day, he will be free."**

Sesshoumaru stood up, his hot tears rolling down his face.

_I am free._

He sped off, going back to Sango. Kagome and Kouga were still sitting there when the two brothers arrived back there, since Inuyasha followed him. Sesshoumaru fell to his knees once more before Sango and Kohaku. He looked once more at the glowing blade before swinging it at the youkai he now could see. After a moment, Sango gasped for breath and Kohaku opened his eyes, letting go of his sister in his curiosity. Sango's chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and she looked at Sesshoumaru before gasping and sitting up.

"Sesshoumaru..." He dropped the Tenseiga and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her chest, listening in relief to her beating heart. He continued to let his tears flow, shaking with the effort to control the emotions he was just experiencing. She wrapped her arms around him and began to soothe him. Then he pulled away and gazed at her flushed face before kissing her passionately. She pulled from him after savoring the moment. "What's going on?" Her eyes went to everyone and she noticed Inuyasha and Kagome look away. Kouga gazed at her steadily but betrayed nothing in his eyes. "Why are you..."

"Miroku got sucked into his Wind Tunnel. Nothing is left." Inuyasha answered, not looking at her.

"N-No..." She gripped Sesshoumaru's shirt. Then she looked away and buried her face in his bright silver locks. Kohaku stared at them in surprise.

"What's going on?" Sango stiffened and looked back at him, her tears shining in her eyes. She gestured that he come to her. When he did so, she swept him into her arms.

"Kohaku, this is... not how I wanted it to be. But... now is not the time." She kissed his dark mass of hair. "I will explain everything after this last battle."

"Yes, Naraku must be killed." Kagome stood up and helped Kouga to his feet. "We have to get there fast, before he has time to do something about the fact that he's barely anything."

"Let's go, then." Inuyasha grinned at them. "Sesshoumaru, I take it that you're taking Sango back to the village to get her weapons?"

"Yes." The Tai-youkai nodded and stood up, bringing Sango with him. Kohaku let go of his sister and pulled his sword from the ground.

"I am helping, as well."

"You can protect Shippou." Kagome said helpfully. "We can't lose anyone else." They all nodded and split up. Sesshoumaru lifted Sango into his arms and took off. She held onto him tightly, hoping against hope that this was not real. Miroku could not be dead... Kuranosukai did not commit suicide...

"Did it happen?" She asked quietly and he slowed down a little at the approach of the village. Then he changed direction and went left for a moment. She looked over to see a large hole in the ground... A whimper escaped her lips and she buried her face in his chest.

"Sango, everything will be fine." She bit her lip. Then she nodded slowly and he ran off to the village again. He set her down inside their room. "Where are your weapons?" She quickly changed into her taiji-ya uniform. Then she tied her hair up and tied the sash around her waist. She slid her sword through it.

"Hiraikotsu is in the shed." She ran outside and grabbed her gas mask and her bone boomerang and a bow and arrows for Kagome. Sesshoumaru took them and lifted her in his arms. "Let's go join the fight."

**XxXxX**

"What the hell are you doing!?" Inuyasha screamed at Shippou. "Do _not_ pull on the ears!"

"Well, if you weren't going so fast-"

"Do you want me to slow down? If I slow down, Naraku might go somewhere else, we won't be able to defeat him for another couple months, maybe more, and a lot more people will die. Do you want that? Do you think we're going too fast now?" The hanyou ranted. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please." He snorted.

"You got something to say, wolf? I could drop you off right here and make you run on your own." The wolf was on Inuyasha's back, since his leg was injured, and Kagome was in his arms with Shippou on his head. Kohaku was next to Kouga and Kirara was at his back.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed. "Now is not the time to be bickering."

"Feh. Spare me."

"I would sooo say the word if I wasn't in your arms." She glared at him.

"Coward."

"Inuyasha, I think you should _sit_ down." He slammed face-first into the dirt and she was caught under him. Kouga and Kohaku and Shippou went flying forward. Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground and spit out a lump of grass.

"Nice work, Kagome." The irate hanyou growled.

"At least..." Her voice was muffled by his shirt. "At least you won't mouth off anymore now that you know I'm not kidding." He got up.

"Look at this sorry sight, Sesshoumaru." Sango stated with a slight laugh. "We may as well meet you guys there!" She couldn't help but feel anxiousness inside of her. She just wanted so badly to see Naraku die, to see her family avenged. Kohaku got up and Sango pulled away from Sesshoumaru. She went to Kouga and helped him up. "Geez, what happened?"

"Kagome said the word when all of them were on me, that's what." Inuyasha brushed off his haori. "You want a ride, get one from my brother." He snapped at the miko.

"But..." Before any word could be uttered, Sango was in Inuyasha's arms.

"Inuyasha..." Sango started. Sesshoumaru did not look happy.

"I am not carting a miko-"

"Kirara!" Sango flew out of Inuyasha's grasp, grabbed her weapon and the bow and arrows from her lover's shoulders and grinned at Kagome. "Will you give us a ride?"

"Does she have room for me?" Kouga whined. "I don't want to ride with dog-face."

"Fine, fine." Sango gestured that he get on in front of her, considering the positions involved. Kohaku didn't mind riding with Inuyasha but Shippou vouched for Kagome. Sango fastened her arms around Kouga's waist, noting the dark look Sesshoumaru was giving off. But she didn't care. They all had to get there, one way or another. "Let's go!" They began once more, Sesshoumaru in the lead. He could smell Naraku's scent.

"He is not very far away." The Tai-youkai's voice broke all of their thoughts.

_This is it... Finally, we are going to end this bitter war and my family will be avenged. I don't know what to think about what will happen when he is finally dead. Inuyasha... Kagome... Shippou... Will you all leave? Will I ever see you after this?_

"What wish should we make on the complete Shikon no Tama?" Kagome's question brought Sango back to reality.

"Whatever you want, Kagome. After all, the jewel is your inheritance from Kikyou. You are her reincarnation."

"Well, I want the well to be open so that all of you and my family can travel through it."

"That sounds like a wonderful wish." Sango knew that they were unable to wish Miroku back. It was a curse. He had to live with the curse; he had to die with the curse. It was not broken before he got swallowed. He could not be brought back from the confines of no return. It was hard on her but she couldn't grieve anymore. She was vacant of tears. She was sure that she would cry when this was all over.

"I really want everything to go back to normal but the damage has already been done. We've all changed. Miroku, Kuranosukai, your family, and all of those others who were killed by him." Kagome sighed. Sango unconsciously rested her head against Kouga's back. "Nothing can change the fact that they are gone but..."

"Look!" Shippou cried from the girl's shoulder. Sango leaned forward and Kouga moved a little so she could see.

"That's it... Naraku's castle. I can sense him. He's in there." The taiji-ya frowned. The wolf youkai stared down at her determined expression, watching her raven hair being pulled by the wind that swirled around them. Her scent was changing. She was growing anxious and determined and nervous. He went deeper into her scent and caught Sesshoumaru's scent. It was very faint but he knew why. He knew she was off-limits and he wanted Kagome, anyway. But he felt weird being this close to her.

"His scent is getting stronger." Inuyasha skidded to a stop. He let Kohaku off of his back and narrowed his amber eyes. Suddenly, the earth rumbled and Inuyasha dodged Kagura's attack, grabbing Kohaku around the waist.

"Kagura..." Kagome whispered. She gripped her bow and arrows that Sango had just given her.

"Ready, Kagome? This is a battle to the end." Sango looked back at her and gave her a small smile. "No backing out now."

"Right." Kirara took them close to the ground and Sango jumped off with Kagome. Kouga got down with some difficulty but managed it.

"Kirara, stay close to Kouga." Sango's statement surprised the wolf but she was gone before he could open his mouth. Kagome ran off to become part of the battle with Kagura.

Sesshoumaru looked around. A feral snarl escaped his lips. The mist was the wrong color. It was a miasma. He pulled his hand up and used his sleeve to protect his nose.

"Naraku..." His amber eyes shifted.

"Kanna!" A voice said behind him. He turned around to see a white youkai standing before the miko, preventing her from getting near Kagura and Inuyasha. Sango was to his right, further off than he wished for her to be. Her mask was up, guarding her from the poison. She looked ahead before starting to run.

Sango noticed Kagome handling Kanna and Inuyasha with Kagura. Kohaku had his mask up and was now with Kouga and Kirara and Shippou. She saw Sesshoumaru looking around. Then she looked ahead and noticed a shadow moving.

_Is that just my imagination?_

She narrowed her eyes and ran forward anyway. It seemed to play games with her, darting in and out of her vision like a ghost.

"Dammit." She looked around and suddenly had the feeling that she was lost. She closed her eyes, expanding her senses.

_Where the hell are you, Naraku? Why are you playing this game with me?_

She stiffened, hearing a sound behind her. Turning around, she quickly drew her sword and attacked. The shadow dodged, chuckling.

_I-I can't sense him! Is he a... new incarnation that we didn't know about?_

"Ah..." She winced and fell backwards when something solid connected with her stomach.

"Little taiji-ya, you are fun to play with." It teased with glee.

"W-Who are you?" She rolled when she sensed a movement and his attack slammed into the earth next to her.

"That is none of your concern." She rolled again and jumped to her feet. She darted to her sword and grabbed it off the ground, not even knowing when she dropped it. She closed her eyes. He would just confuse her if she looked for him.

_Wait for it..._

She sensed and heard a slight rustle of clothing before doing a back flip and throwing her sword directly where the attack was from. She landed, crouched on the ground, her hands resting on the ground between her feet, like a cat. She closed her eyes again, waiting for any hint of movement or an attack. All she heard was a thud. She drew a dagger from her belt and walked cautiously forward.

_Never think it is over until there is proof. Solid proof._

She could see the body. Her katana was lodged in her foe's throat. She had almost cleanly decapitated it without knowing. She was still cautious, however. When she got over to him, her right foot braced in the middle of his back, she drew out her sword. Then, with a quick motion, she beheaded him. Cut it clean off. Then she slipped her dagger back into her belt and looked around.

_How could he even have the power to create an incarnation on such short notice?_

She snapped her fingers.

_That's it! He used the power of the sacred jewel. He used the large shard he has to help him create this monster. Not unless... Naraku is a hanyou. He is made up of different youkai. What if he is... falling apart? Just looking at this creature... Onigumo's body was burned and there was a scar on his back. This only has a portion of the scar._

She noticed a part of the spider burn on the youkai's back.

_But Naraku wouldn't just let that happen for nothing. He's been holding together for a while now. Why now...?_

She heard a cry behind her and turned in that direction.

"Kouga..." She ran quickly back toward the cry. She ran into someone and fell backwards, onto her rear.

"Taiji-ya?" She heard Kouga's voice. The miasma was getting thicker by the minute. She could hardly see. The wolf's voice was hoarse and he started coughing. She got up and dug around in the sack at her waist until she pulled out a mask.

"Here, Kouga. The miasma already started getting to you. This will prevent more from getting into your system." He took it from her and put it on, looking a little uncomfortable with it on.

"This'll mask my sense of smell a little..."

"Don't worry about that now. You can't smell anything but the poison in the air. Can you sense anyone close?" Sango felt Kirara nudge her hand.

"I sense mutt-face. He's back there with Kagome. Your brother is with Sesshoumaru to our right." They had gotten all separated from their rightful places but that didn't matter now. She had to get to Inuyasha.

"Let's go to Inuyasha. I need to tell him something."

"Gotcha." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along behind him. Kirara followed at an easy pace, the poison beginning to even get to her. Within moments, they were next to the hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" He looked over at her.

"What is it?"

"Naraku... he's..." She suddenly found a lump in her throat. What if he heard her? But he couldn't do anything about it if the youkai inside of him were really rebelling. "Naraku is..."

"Spit it out!" She gave him a look.

"The youkai inside of him are rebelling. They want out. He is made out of several, right? I just fought with one! There was only a portion of the scar on his back." The hanyou's eyes widened. Kagome snapped her fingers.

"This is the perfect opportunity, then!" She grinned. Sango nodded.

"Hey, Kagome? Do you think it could have been the use of your powers against him?" Kouga asked. "I mean, you used your arrows on him before but this was raw power from your hands, right?" The miko nodded.

"It is possible, I guess. Whatever the reason, though, this is the time to attack." Sango looked at Kirara.

"Kirara, take Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga out of the miasma. You should get a clear view of where he is if you use an arrow, Kagome." They nodded.

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked. She smirked.

"I have some fighting to do. Be careful!" She then turned and ran. They watched until they couldn't see her figure any longer. Then they went into action. Sango closed her eyes and allowed her senses to take over. She could barely sense anything, since the place radiated Naraku's fading aura. She tried to pinpoint it but then had to take a very rough estimate. She ran at an angle toward her left, her hand clutching Hiraikotsu's band. She ran with a sure confidence, hoping not to get lost. Suddenly, most of the miasma was blown away and she saw the arrow not ten feet away. She looked up at them before running forward. Her rough estimate had been almost correct, anyway. She felt something charge into her from the front, causing her to fall back as she felt that something tightly grip her throat. Blood-thirsty crimson eyes glared down at her. "Naraku...?" It looked almost as if he had tried to consume more creatures and they only got half-way.

"Taiji-ya, you are alive..." He smirked; his lips curling back to reveal his fangs.

"And it will stay that way." She stated, struggling with his tight grip on her. She saw something on his chest; something that seemed very familiar. It looked like a circular scar the size of a marble with a little chunk missing.

_The Shikon no Tama..._

She switched her gaze to her foe, who was too busy looking at the mark on her neck to notice anything else.

"Ah, yes. What say that I drain you from this?" He touched Sesshoumaru's mark and she froze. She clenched her fist and punched him in the face.

"Don't touch that!" She screamed at him. Fire blazed to life in her eyes. "Never!" He gazed at her in thrill.

"Such fire, taiji-ya." He touched it again to get her going. She then held her arm against his skin, right above the Shikon jewel scar.

"I told you not to touch it. It is too precious to me. I do not want your filthy hands touching such a sacred mark." Her secret blade released, slicing his skin and covering her in blood, and he jumped back in surprise, only to get hit by a sacred arrow in the right shoulder. Sango jumped forward and drew her katana, slicing at him. Before he knew it, she was holding something bloody in her hands. A round, pink marble... the Shikon jewel. "Inuyasha! Kagome! NOW!" She cried up to them. Inuyasha released the Wind Scar and Kagome let her sacred arrow go. Sesshoumaru threw Tokijin at Naraku, piercing him right where his black void of a heart was. Sango was in the path, they knew it. Suddenly, she was against someone; in their arms. She felt something soft brush against her cheek and saw silver.

"You are very brave, Sango." She smiled and rested her head against his chest. Suddenly, something appeared in front of them. Another youkai. Sesshoumaru shifted her so he held her in one arm and raked his claws through the thing. Blood spattered all over them. After a moment of silence, Sango began to laugh. She turned her head to muffle it in his shirt.

"Sango!" Kagome ran over to them and the taiji-ya stiffened and quieted. Then he let her down and she unclenched her fist, slowly opening her hand to reveal the jewel in the middle of her palm.

"Here, Kagome. This is rightfully yours. You are the one who can purify it." She placed it in the miko's hand and felt tears come to her eyes. The battle was over.

All over.

**XxXxX**

That's all of 11! Boy, I guess this was a really long chapter, huh? Made up for the last chapter's shortness. Please review!

See ya in 12!


	12. Aftermath

**Silver**

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 12: Aftermath

**XxXxX**

Sleeping. Everyone was sleeping. No one had slept well ever since Naraku had risen to challenge them. They had all been plagued by nightmares, insomnia, and exhaustion from traveling day and night. It had been so since they had gotten there, to Sango's home village, a day ago. Kagome had still to reunite the shards; she had to complete the jewel. She knew that was the last tie they really had. Kouga had given his shards freely to Kagome, knowing he didn't have the right to keep them. And he didn't want to. When Sango had given the jewel piece to Kagome, the miko immediately collapsed in relief. Everyone that Naraku had killed had been avenged. Ever dependent on power and the youkai inside of him, both helped to aid in Naraku's own demise.

The rain that Kouga had sensed and smelled had fell after they began their journey back. It was the rain of an end and of a new beginning. It washed away the black blood of death and restored the dampness of life to the earth and their souls.

In one bedroom, Sango slept soundly beside Sesshoumaru. His soft, even breathing signaled that even he was asleep. After a few moments, he shifted and awoke. In the miasma, he had fought a raging battle with the parts of Naraku. He had felt emotionally drained. He knew Sango was, as well. So much death swirled about her life. And all of it was Naraku's fault. Her hand unconsciously tightened its grip on his shirt. He yawned, blinking and staring at the ceiling. So much had changed. Very little had remained the same. But he knew, deep inside, that a battle was not over. It still had yet to be confronted. But in this battle, no ally could come to the rescue. Inuyasha had to face Kikyou, the reawakened priestess. He had encountered her a few times in his journey and had paid very little attention to her. But he had noticed that her scent had a clay smell to it. Of course, to look so young, she had to have been resurrected. Besides, would a live person try to drag the hanyou to hell with her? No, obviously not.

He could hear the rain on the roof; hear its soothing melody as it fell to the soft earth. He wondered, briefly, why all of this had happened. Naraku had tried to be his ally and, when he did not kill Inuyasha, the hanyou had nearly killed him when the human arm had burnt to where his flesh had begun. He had used Naraku and Naraku had used him. He had, for a brief moment, felt what it was like to hold the Tetsusaiga in his grasp. Soft footsteps reached his ears to alert him that someone had awoken. Inuyasha knocked and then slid the door open, not seeming surprised that his brother was awake. The hanyou gave him a lop-sided grin.

"Have a good rest" He asked, watching the Taiyoukai slowly smirk back at him.

"As well as any." He responded. "And yourself" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Same." His gaze went to his brother's arm. "I always meant to ask you... how come you have two arms" Sesshoumaru frowned at the memory. He had felt like a weak little fool. His little brother, a half-breed had defeated him. But, as time passed, he cared less about it.

"Are you dense or just playing games" The hanyou scratched his ear.

"Well, I always was told that I was dense. Did it... heal" Sesshoumaru shifted Sango and sat up fully before completely taking off the top of his yukata. Inuyasha could see the scar he left. "Will the scar disappear"

"It may and it may not." The answer was quick, evasive. The hanyou could never apologize for his actions. Sesshoumaru had meant to kill him and he had defended himself, along with Kagome.

"How is she" His eyes went to his friend, who he knew had suffered more than need be. Sango suddenly launched into a coughing fit. She shot up and put one hand to her throat, where she knew the bruises from Naraku's hand were. She started shaking and tried to calm the fit. "How long has this been happening"

"Every couple of hours, I think." Sesshoumaru answered, grasping her hand and taking it away from her throat. "Calm down." He whispered soothingly, his arm going around her so that he could pat her back. The coughs eventually died down and she looked at the scar on his arm then traced it with her finger, like she always did. "Were you listening"

"Off and on." She leaned her head on his bare shoulder and closed her eyes. "I want to take a walk by myself. I will see you later." He nodded solemnly. She got up and went to her wardrobe, getting out something similar to Kagome's uniform skirt, except it was longer and went to her knees. Then she got out a long-sleeved shirt and a new wrap and some other things and left the room. She got undressed and then placed on her new wrap, her underwear, and then put on the clothes Kagome had given her. They were a perfect fit, along with the 'socks' and 'boots.' She had also grabbed an umbrella. It would be quite the walk. She waited until she got outside, in the rain, to open the umbrella. Then she walked, as though in a trance, toward the huge, gaping hole in the ground where Miroku had been pulled in. She walked for some time before she approached it. It was filling with water already. It looked to become a pond. She felt tears sting her eyes but she held them back. Suddenly, she saw something glint before her where a dull, gray, slender beam of sun shown from the sky. She bent down and picked it up. A soft gasp escaped her lips. In her hands lay the muddy prayer beads that Miroku had used to disable the Wind Tunnel.

_He must have thrown it to the side... He must have known something would happen and he wanted to keep something solid here in his memory._

Not too far from her, leaning on a tree, was his staff. She gripped the umbrella in her hand and walked over to it. The tears she had been trying to keep at bay were released, flowing down her pale, damp cheeks as she reached out to grasp the beautiful object. She let out a startled cry as she felt his presence, his essence. But then she understood and felt foolish. His powers. The staff and his prayer beads... they held his essence because they were a part of him. She was filled with memories of when he used to grope her and she would slap him silly. Then how he was just only a few days ago. Was it possible that she felt guilty? Oh, hell yes. She felt guilty for not beating Naraku before he had died. But it was something she would have to live with.

_But I promised him. Dammit, I promised him that I would never let his nightmares come true! He was so afraid... He was so scared... He admitted it to me when we traveled together._

That was before she ever met Sesshoumaru. Her thoughts traveled to the Taiyoukai. She felt so confused about him, uncertain about what would happen to them. Naraku was defeated and her family was avenged. But she felt every bit as empty as she had before. She lacked the feeling of completeness she had expected to feel when this was over. Perhaps something was left undone. Her fingers came up and she touched the mark on her neck. Naraku had pissed her off by putting his filthy hands on her most treasured possession. Though it was not really a possession, she felt like it was all she had left. It was something that she needed to keep going. Her lips formed a small smile. Kohaku had been returned to her. But she knew the reality would set in after a while. The joy everyone felt for the defeat and downfall of the devilish hanyou would fade to be replaced by the sadness of all they lost to him. Poor Shippou's parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers, leaving him an orphan. He had yet to find his happiness. She knew it was at Kagome's side. Speaking of Kagome, her thoughts treaded the path of her best friend. Of course, Inuyasha had something to settle with her.

_Kagome, I hope everything works in your favor._

Which reminded her of Kikyou. The poor hanyou had her to deal with, too. That was a battle that would probably be as treacherous as the one with Naraku. She doubted it would get physical or violent but it would be hard on the hanyou. She gasped in surprise when two arms went around her waist.

"You have been gone for over an hour. What are you thinking of" Sesshoumaru's smooth, rich voice brought her back to reality and she noticed just how hard she was gripping the beads in her hand.

"I-I only came to pay my respects and then... I sort of started thinking." She turned around in his arms and gazed into his amber eyes. "The aftermath..."

"I see." His lips were graced with a frown. She didn't like that look on his face.

"What is it" He looked up to gaze at the staff, leaning against the tree. The bronze glinted in the dull light. She looked over at it. "Sesshoumaru, what will become of us? All of us" He was surprised very little about the inquiry. It was like he expected it.

"I cannot answer that." He paused. "I have no way of knowing which direction all of us will take." He then smiled slightly. "But I know which direction I am heading." He lifted his hand to rest on her head and brush back her hair.

"Will you be going to Rin? Now that the potential danger of Naraku is gone, don't you think that you should go to her" He drew her in closer, resting his pale cheek against her hair and allowing his hand to drop back to her waist. Sango blushed lightly at the intimacy of the embrace, even though she should have been used to it.

"I will go and get her. I wish to come back here with her, if you wish that also." She nodded against him and he almost chuckled. "Come; let us get out of the rain." He held her hand on the way back, making her feel very much loved. She tightened her grip on the staff and beads she carried in her other. She wished the houshi survived. She wished the curse had faded or at least that he could be resurrected. She looked down at their hands. The gesture alone made her feel connected to him. She smiled softly, lovingly. She knew she was infatuated with him. He was the youkai she loved; the one she hoped would be by her side forever. It was only natural that she wished to be by his side.

"Sesshoumaru" He looked over at her, the soft rain gracing his features and causing his skin to shimmer. "I..." She bit her lip. "Where will we go? I am certain that you wish to stay in your castle." He smiled slightly at her.

"We will remain at your village. I have no need to live in the castle when my mate wishes to remain in her village." She smiled and stopped, throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you so much." She closed her eyes. "Sesshoumaru, I... I love you." He tightened his grip on her and rested his chin in her hair.

"I love you as well, Sango." He said in a soft tone. They stood there for a while in the rain, getting wet. But neither cared nor noticed.

**XxXxX**

It was late when Sesshoumaru returned with Rin and her things. Kohaku watched Sesshoumaru and Sango closely but they did nothing out of the ordinary that even hinted they were together, as he had believed. Rin spent most of her time with Sango and Shippou and Kirara. Sesshoumaru was just observing.

His eyes snapped open and he was breathing heavily. He got up and went to Sango's room, opening the door quietly. His sister was facing him, her breathing light and even. Kohaku could swear he saw someone next to her but it was too dark. He went inside, sliding the door closed behind him. He went over and climbed up next to her, smiling when her arms went around him and she pulled him back against her. The soft, warm fabric of her yukata brushed against him as he turned around and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He always did this when he was younger. She never minded and told him that he could, whenever he wanted.

**XxXxX**

Morning dawned before they wanted to wake up. Sunlight streamed through the window and the light hit Sesshoumaru in the face. He clutched his mate in his arms and buried his face in her hair. Sango opened her eyes and looked down at her brother's peaceful, freckled face.

"Good morning, my love." She said, turning her gaze to her lover and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her soft lips.

"Good morning." He paused. "I suppose..." She laughed lightly and leaned up, kissing his cheek.

"Sango" She turned and looked at Kohaku, who had just woken up. He blinked at them. She smiled and pulled him against her in a tight embrace.

"What do you think, Kohaku? You have an older brother now." He looked at Sesshoumaru. He had been awake for a few moments. He knew the youkai loved her. He could tell. Sango loved him, as well. He smiled at the Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru looked at Sango for a brief moment before reaching out and ruffling the boy's hair. The taiji-ya siblings laughed at the awkward look on his face.

**XxXxX**

Sango found herself staring into space for the fifth time since she woke up. She still could not believe it was over. She could not cry anymore. She felt so weak already from crying so much. Her mind flashed briefly to what seemed like ages ago, when she had been killed by the very youkai that held her affections. But, to be very honest, she was glad that she could live and die by his side. She felt so thankful to the fact that he would remain with her. However, their conversation had alarmed her briefly. Did he really wish to stay or did he want to go back to his territory? She felt so insecure after the incident with Kuranosukai. Not about her feelings but his. He seemed a little distant.

_I am being inept. I just feel so insecure. He does not seem like he wants to be around me. I know it is foolish and stupid but... I cannot help it._

She felt a familiar presence and her heart leaped with joy. She turned around to see nothing. The presence eased her warring emotions and she closed her eyes, falling back into the cool grass. She could feel him next to her; if for only a moment. She basked in the feeling and an overwhelming smell, which she recognized as the houshi's scent, surrounded her. It made her feel like weeping all over again. Then she found herself sobbing softly, her face pressed into her arms and her tears falling rapidly.

_Miroku... I am so sorry._

She had been happy with him around... They had an odd relationship, even she had to admit it. But he was her friend and she loved him dearly for staying with her. She suddenly felt someone pick her up and hold her tenderly. She calmed almost instantly.

"I never want to see you like this again." His voice was soft with concern. His arms held her to him tightly. Then he lifted her face and kissed her tears from her face. "I hate to see you in pain. It torments me." She stared at him, the pain still in her eyes.

"I am insecure." She whispered. "I know it is foolish of me... but ever since Taketa-sama came and gone, you seemed to not want to spend as much time with me..." He saw the fear in her eyes. He knew that fear was of losing him, as she had almost everyone else. He smiled and before she knew it, he was sitting on top of her, kissing her senseless. His claws ran tauntingly down her sides, gliding over her stomach. She could hardly supress a moan when he pinned her wrists down and bit her lip lightly. He pulled away from her lips and teasingly licked her damp cheeks clean of the salty tear trails. She gasped softly. His touches were so sensual. She felt like she was on fire. He suddenly swept her into his arms and bolted.

**XxXxX**

Kagome sat behind Sango, braiding the girl's hair, a secretive smile on her face. She was glad that the taiji-ya had put all of her suspicions to rest with Sesshoumaru's feelings for her. Kagome couldn't wait until she saw cute little 'pups,' as Inuyasha often referred to them as. She suddenly burst out laughing, letting her head fall forward onto her best friend's shoulder. Her shoulders shaking, she fought off the giggles as best as she could.

"Kagome? What has gotten into you" Sango turned around and gazed at her in concern. "What is so funny"

"I was just thinking about... puppies"

"Puppies" The taiji-ya's expression was priceless. She was confused, dumbfounded, and just plain worried about Kagome's current mental health.

"Your puppies, Sango! Inuyasha told me that they call inu youkai children 'pups' and I was just..." The girl burst out laughing again.

"Kagome, you are starting to scare me. Calm down." Sango was really beginning to doubt her friend's sanity. Then, her right eye twitched and she pictured what Kagome had. Puppies. Her puppies. The puppies that most likely would belong to her and Sesshoumaru. And suddenly, she joined her friend in her laughter. "Imagine that... Puppies" Tears ran down their faces from laughing so hard and they were bent over, holding their sides. It just so happened that Inuyasha and his brother burst in to see them in hysterics.

"What the hell is going on" They both cried in confusion. The laughter only seemed to increase and they began coughing and choking.

"I-Inu..." Kagome wiped her face and looked up at him. Then she began another round of hysterical laughter. Sango was too busy trying not to pass out from lack of oxygen. Kouga and Kohaku peered through the doorway.

"Do you think they lost it" The wolf youkai asked, looking at the boy.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Shippou sighed from Kohaku's shoulder and Kirara mewed from her spot in between the two.

"Neither do any of us."

**XxXxX**

Sango was going through the clothes in her wardrobe. She liked them. Kagome had done a fine job. Her friend seemed to know not to pick out anything too short with one exception. A light blue skirt that was like her school uniform one. She saw bigger t-shirts and something the girl called sweat pants.

_There are also some beautiful kimonos in here. I wonder..._

"Do you like those" She turned and noticed the girl standing in the doorway. "I knew that you would get strange looks from most of the futuristic clothes so I tried to put in some of the things that are more common here. There are also some outfits that Kaede-sama gave to me. They are seriously a little big for me so I slipped them in there. They may be the priestess look but they'll be good for here." Sango smiled and stood up.

"I don't know how to thank you." Kagome walked in and closed the door with a soft smile.

"You don't have to." She sat down on the bed. The taiji-ya sat down next to her.

"You have not put the jewel back together, Kagome-chan. Why not" The young miko flinched at the question. It took her a while to answer.

"Well, I... I'm just not ready to let go. The broken jewel is how we met." She took out the shard that Sango had taken from Naraku.

"And you are afraid that the complete jewel will make everything the way it is supposed to be." Kagome nodded in surprise. "I do not think you have anything to fear. I believe this is exactly how things should be." Sango reached out and took the shard; pulled it into her hands. "If anything, with it complete, we will only grow closer. We suffered through losses both great and small. We battled our way to the top. We defeated the worst of our enemies. And we found love and friendship on the way." The jewel glowed slightly. "I could thank Naraku for one thing." The young miko blinked.

"What would that be" The taiji-ya smiled bitterly.

"His selfishness made me suffer but it also made me meet you. Kagome, these shards are not only the cause of great pain but also of great love and friendship. They brought us together. Sure, we looked like a rag-tag group with problems in need of serious counselling but look at what we have become. We were shoved together because of this. We became a team because of our hatred for Naraku." Kagome looked down at the shard in her friend's hand, realizing that she was right. "We started out in mistrust of each other but ended up becoming each others' solace. In a way, your accidental mistake caused all of this in a mind-numbing timeline of events."

"Sango..." The girl knew that Sango made sense. She knew that the taiji-ya was right. Her fears were foolish. They would never be completely separated.

"Now, tomorrow is the day it should be done, don't you think? We have all had our rest and time to cope with our losses." Sango put the shard back in Kagome's hand and closed the girl's fingers over it. "You make that wish that you want tomorrow." The miko nodded and smiled in determination.

"I will, Sango-chan. I will."

**XxXxX**

That's all for 12! But, it isn't over yet! We still have some more to go! Anyway, please review and tell me how I did!


	13. Questions

**Silver**

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 13: Questions

**XxXxX**

Kagome stood in the middle of the village, holding the Shikon Jewel before her. She looked at Sango then Inuyasha. Shippou, Kirara, and Kohaku watched, their eyes transfixed on the glowing marble in her hand. She held one last shard in her other hand. She could feel the warmth of her powers lacing together with the jewel's. With a determined expression, she placed the shard in its proper place, reuniting the jewel that had brought her to this world. She cried out in pain when the warmth became hot, like fire, inside of her. She clenched her teeth and waited for it to end. With a final flash, the jewel became the one she had held before it shattered into thousands of tiny shards. Before Naraku had even existed to them. She made her wish and waited. The jewel glowed and the light engulfed her body. Then it just died down. When she looked down into her hands, the jewel looked like it had before but she could not sense anything. It was just a marble-sized jewel.

"Well, the Shikon no Tama is reunited at last." Sango said softly; walking forward to the miko. Then they threw their arms around each other and cried. They cried because they knew it was all over. No more worrying about who wanted it nor about Naraku chasing them for their shards. They cried also because they knew they could still see each other. They cried tears of joy.

"Thank you, Sango. Thank you." Kagome whispered softly; sniffling. The taiji-ya pulled away and brushed her friend's tears away with a smile.

"You had nothing to worry about and nothing to thank me for."

**XxXxX**

A week or so after, they traveled to Kaede's village. She had yet to learn the truth. The old priestess would most likely find relief in knowing that all was well...sort of. Kouga left them half-way, wanting to go back to his tribe. They bid the wolf goodbye. Sesshoumaru and Rin traveled in silence a little behind everyone else. Jaken stayed behind even those two. The picture of Sango, Kohaku, Kirara, Shippou, Kagome, and Inuyasha almost seemed complete. Really, all they were missing was the lecherous hand of the itinerant houshi. The two girls walked side-by-side, discussing some things about Kagome's time.

"You guys should all come and meet my Gramps. He knows some stuff about this era."

"Does he know of the taiji-ya?" Kohaku asked in a quiet tone.

"I dunno. Maybe you guys are in one of his old books." Kagome grinned. "You can never really tell with him." Sango looked up at the teen.

"Kagome, I want to talk to you later."

"Okay." The girl barely knew what to think of her friend's odd behavior. The way Sango was acting really concerned Kagome.

**XxXxX**

The two girls hit the hot springs a while after they arrived. Sango was trying to distract herself from Kagome's obvious question by washing herself first before dunking under to swim to the bottom. When the taiji-ya surfaced again, Kagome grabbed her arm and stared at her sternly.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" There was a long moment of silence.

"W-Well...I wanted to see...a doctor in your time." Kagome caught the drift immediately.

"Do you think that...?"

"I-I don't know but it is possible." Sango looked away. "I...skipped." The girl raised a brow before frowning.

"That is a sign." She said softly. "We can leave tomorrow, all right?"

"Thank you so much, Kagome!" Sango frowned then. "Please don't tell them."

"Don't worry! My lips are sealed!"

**XxXxX**

Kagome and Sango waved to their friends.

"We want to spend some time together in my time. Don't you come looking or else!" The girl warned. Sango smiled at her friends before dropping down the well. Kagome followed her closely. After a brief flash and the feeling of free falling, they arrived in Kagome's time. Kirara mewed from Sango's shoulder and looked at her mistress in confusion. "I'll have to book you with my doctor. He's really nice. You don't have to worry. I'll be there with you."

"It's going to feel weird. I sort of want Sesshoumaru to be there with me but...yet I don't."

"It'll be fine. Come on! Let's meet my family!" Sango had brought her weapons so that she could polish them and also because Kagome asked her to. They were to show to her grandpa. Kagome went inside and took off her shoes and Sango did the same. "I'm home!" Mrs. Higurashi hurried out of the kitchen to greet her daughter but stopped when she saw the girl with her.

"Oh! We have a guest?" Kagome nodded cheerfully.

"This is my friend, Sango. Sango, this is my mom." Sango smiled.

"It is a pleasure, Higurashi-san."

"The pleasure is mine, Sango-san." Mrs. Higurashi thought that Sango was a very pretty young girl. She saw kindness, knowledge, and maturity in her mahogany gaze. "You can all come through the well now?"

"Yes." Kagome said with a smile. "But Sango and I have something to take care of before the others arrive. Would you do me a favor and call my doctor to schedule an appointment for her?"

"Of course, dear. Are you sick, Sango-san?" The older woman asked worriedly.

"No, Mom. Sango wants to know-"

"Kagome..." Sango interrupted quietly. She saw the reassuring look that her friend was giving her before sighing. "I want to know...if I am pregnant."

"Oh! How lovely! Will I get to meet your husband soon?"

"W-Well..." The taiji-ya blushed and looked down before nodding. "Soon."

"Goodness! I simply cannot wait!" Kagome laughed.

**XxXxX**

"I'm home!" Souta called out as he slipped off his shoes. He walked in with his grandpa at his side and tossed his backpack on the floor. He saw Buyo with a little kitten with two tails. He then noticed two bags and a large boomerang. Then a girl walked down the stairs in one of Kagome's long skirts and a t-shirt.

"Thank you so much, Kagome. I know I wouldn't fit in without these."

"Yeah, I know. Those other clothes..." Kagome smiled. "Well, you're lucky my mom bought them a size too big." The girl beside her laughed.

"Kagome!" Souta shouted; running to the bottom of the steps. "You're home!"

"Yeah!" She ran down the rest of the stairs before hugging him. Her grandpa watched Sango in rapture.

"You look familiar." She blinked down at him before smiling and bowing slightly.

"You must be Grandfather Higurashi." Her voice was lovely; light and musical. "My name is Sango."

"Sango?" He questioned. Kagome looked up at him.

"Yeah, Gramps. She's the best and...sort of princess of the taiji-ya." He paled and looked over at the boomerang. "The others will come as soon as we finish some business here."

"Business?" Souta asked quietly. Then he looked at Sango. "Is that kitten yours?" The taiji-ya nodded and went to her neko.

"This is Kirara." She said with a wink at Kagome.

"Oh! Come with me, Sango! I want you to meet some friends of mine!" Kagome stated; grinning.

**XxXxX**

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi stared at the girl with Kagome. They had never seen her before.

"Guys, this is Sango." They smiled at her. "Sango, this is Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi." After the introduction, questions went flying.

"How old are you?" and "What do you like to do?" were among the first couple to be asked. The poor taiji-ya was so confused that she just tried to stop listening until they were done.

"I...I am nineteen, going on twenty. I like fighting, playing the flute, and..." Kagome watched her distraught friend try to answer as many as she could. Then she brightly proposed that they go shopping at the mall.

_Even if she isn't pregnant, she will be, eventually. I should get her a couple of things._

They walked to the mall. Sango watched her surroundings in awe. Everything was so new to her. Kagome had told her to watch herself closely around others. People who found pavement fascinating were not exactly normal. The cars and lights and buses held her interest the most. She was surprised to see how everything completely changed.

"Kagome? Where are the trees?" She asked in dismay.

"I know it'll take you a while to get used to things here but don't worry. There are still trees around." They arrived at the mall and walked inside. Sango hid her awe but still felt that everything was so amazing. "Oh! Come on! Let's get you some clothes." Kagome dragged her friend even further inside. Sango knew better than to argue. The girl would do it whether she liked it or not.

**XxXxX**

They got back later than they expected and they went immediately upstairs. Kagome helped Sango draw a bath before going to the guest room to put the new clothes away. It would be better if she stayed there through it. That way, if anything happened, they could go quickly to the hospital. Besides that, the newer and more efficient machines made it so much easier for Sango's health and also the development of the baby.

"Kagome, I want to thank you for all of this."

"No trouble, Sango." The taiji-ya was standing in her towel, watching the younger girl put clothes away.

"I can finish up. You go and get yourself ready for bed." Kagome nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. It was nice to have Sango around her home. The things they could do together... Sango smiled and picked out a long nightgown before looking at the package of new underwear. She thanked heaven that they were white before drying herself and putting them on. Then she pulled the nightgown over her head and looked at the brush on her pillow. She took next to brushing out her damp hair.

"Sango, when you're done, come downstairs! We can have a snack and some tea."

"Okay." Sango called back cheerfully. So far, Kagome's time was wonderful. She put the brush on the nightstand and put her hand on her stomach.

_I wonder...what the doctor will be like. Everyone that I met here has been perfectly friendly. No one has been rude or obnoxious._

She smiled.

_I do not believe there's anything to worry about._

Then she thought about Sesshoumaru. Had he smelled it in her scent already? Wouldn't he have told her if he had?

_Ugh! I have to stop thinking like this. Nothing bad is going to happen. Everything will be fine._

She continued to tell herself as she went downstairs to join Kagome and her family. She smiled at the girl's mother.

"Thank you for being so kind and welcoming. I am sincerely sorry to intrude upon your lovely home." Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly.

"Nonsense, Sango. Our home is always open to you in times of need." The taiji-ya flushed lightly.

"Uh, mom? There was something I've been meaning to ask you. If Sango is pregnant, can she and the others stay here? I mean, we have better medical technology. They have next to nothing." Kagome bit her lip and stared hopefully at her mother.

"Oh, of course! It would be wonderful to have a newly wed soon-to-be mother here! Why, it would liven the place up." The woman said cheerfully. "I would be honored if you stayed here during your pregnancy and even afterwards. I am sure the child will be lovely..." Sango paled before her eyes widened.

"Kagome..." She said quietly. Souta and Grandpa Higurashi were listening intently. "If I am with child, I cannot have it in the hospital here."

"Why not?"

"Because of...the puppies." Kagome suddenly realized what she was talking about. "There isn't any way."

"Puppies?" Everyone asked in unisone before the miko gave them all a stern look that meant not to question it.

"Oh..." Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "I wish we could see it..."

"You still can. I mean, the first months must be normal, right? Stay here until we learn it is healthy and then we can all go back to the Sengoku Jidai." Sango nodded at the idea that her friend gave. After a few more snacks and another cup of tea, the taiji-ya stood.

"I must retire to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Good night, dear." Everyone else wished her sweet dreams and a fitful rest. She walked up the steps to her room and opened it, looking at the empty bed and the dark room. She wasn't used to this. She sighed and crawled into bed.

Tomorrow would be the day...

**XxXxX**

Kagome woke up when her alarm clock went off. She sat up and turned it off, stretching. She stood up.

_Today is the day. What will...the outcome be? I hope for both of them that she is pregnant. She hasn't exactly had the best life and neither did Sesshoumaru. Both of them deserve a chance at happiness. This is the way._

Her eyes went to her bedroom door. She had to take a shower, get dressed, brush her hair, and eat breakfast. The doctor's appointment was at one in the afternoon. They could have lunch together afterwards. She picked out an outfit and went to the bathroom. When she got out and got dressed, she went to Sango's room and knocked on the door. The taiji-ya was up and dressed in a long, pleated white skirt, white t-shirt, and her new sandals. She was just braiding her hair when Kagome went in.

"When you're ready, we can leave. The appointment is in a half-hour. We're gonna have to take the bus." The girl looked at her watch. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

"Thank you, Kagome." She finished two minutes later after giving herself a twice over. She went downstairs and smiled. "Well?" Her younger friend nodded her approval and they left. The bus stop wasn't too crowded but there was a small crowd gathered there. After getting on the bus, they picked seats that weren't too far in the back. "What will the doctor do?"

"He'll just run a couple tests. Doctors are more accurate than the ones at the store." She answered easily. "He is a really nice guy so don't be nervous, all right? You'll be fine." Sango sighed and rested her head against the window.

"It isn't me that I am worried about. What if I am not pregnant and..."

"Listen, you had a few symptoms. Besides, if _he_ doesn't know that's what we wanted to come here early for, then he'll never be disappointed." Kagome put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "This is not the only chance you'll have."

"I know." The taiji-ya whispered. "But why does it feel that way?"

"I talked to Kaede about this before. It was just a subject that came up when I asked her about Inuyasha and his type." She smiled. "You have a very good chance of being pregnant right now."

"It's just..." Sango bit her lip. "I know you are probably right but...I don't want to feel disappointed. This is my chance to have a family again. Even though I am with Sesshoumaru and Kohaku is alive, I want a complete family. It is what my father would have wanted."

"What about your mother? I never asked about her before."

"She died giving birth to Kohaku. It was...a very painful day."

"Is that why you were so close to him?"

"Yes." The taiji-ya smiled softly. "I wanted to be there for him like our mother would have been. I didn't want him to grow up without a woman's touch so I matured quickly. It was when Mother was pregnant with him that I started training, though. I wanted to protect my little sibling. I was not the baby anymore." Kagome blinked before smiling.

"You'll be a wonderful mother. You are so good with children already. Shippou and Rin..." She paused and gasped. "Didn't Sesshoumaru adopt her?"

"In a way." Sango said softly. "But we can never replace her real parents. I mean, she may adore him to the point where all she does is try to make him proud but...he's just not her natural father." She folded her hands in her lap. The bus arrived at the stop by the doctor's office.

**XxXxX**

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
